I've Always Loved You
by stelenaluv17
Summary: Elena and Stefan have been best friends since kindergarten. Both of them had feelings for each other but were too afraid to admit incase the other didn't feel the same way. What happens when Elena suddenly comes back after moving away? Will they finally be able to share their feelings with one another?
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen-year-old Elena Gilbert was standing by the car in front of her six best friends about to leave and probably never come back. "I'm sorry, guys." She told them all sadly.

"Lena bug," Stefan Salvatore said sadly. "Why do you have to go?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I just do." She told him, putting a hand on his arm. He was the hardest for her to say goodbye to. She always, since fifth grade, had a crush on him, but he was always thinking of her as just a friend. Or, at least she thought. He was a good-looking boy, every girl wanted him, and he let them.

She moved over to one of her other best friends, Caroline Forbes. Her eyes were puffy and red and tears stained her face. "Elena," She sobbed and threw her arms around Elena's neck. Elena broke down crying for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry, Care bear." Elena mumbled into Caroline's shoulder. They all had nicknames for each other that only one person could use. Stefan called Elena, 'Lena bug' and Elena called Caroline 'Care bear'. Everyone else had nicknames too. Elena started moving off of Caroline but she hugged harder.

Elena felt Caroline's head starting shaking. "No, please, Lena, don't go. Please." She begged.

Elena sniffed before answering her friend. "I'm so sorry, but I have too." This time, as Elena moved away, Caroline let her. She moved to her other best friend, Tyler Lockwood. He was looking down at his feet, probably trying not to look at her because he could end up crying. "Ty," She said sadly.

He put his arms around her and she did the same. "Bye, Elena." He said stiffly. He was one of those guys who hide their feelings because they think if they let them out, it would ruin their 'man' reputation.

"Bye, Ty." Elena said. They broke apart and Elena moved onto Matt Donavan, who was the one who had a crush on her. But, since she always like Stefan, she ignored Matt's feelings. "You'll be okay, Matty." She promised him.

"I know." He nodded. They hugged tightly before letting go so Elena could say goodbye to two of her other best friends left.

Bonnie Bennett was next. She was a mess just like Caroline and Elena. "Bon?" She asked. Bonnie lifted her head to look Elena in the eye. "Goodbye, Bon." Elena cried and rushed to hug her. Last but by far not least, Elena's all time, for life, best friend, Katherine Pierce. "Kat, don't be mad." She tried to say. Katherine's arms were crossed and her eyes were averting from Elena quickly every second.

"I am going to be mad, E. You know why?" She asked angrily. "Because there is no reason for you to leave! Your parents and brother are still staying here! Why do you have to go, huh? Why is this the only thing that you don't tell me?" She almost yelled at Elena. "I thought we were best friends forever, sisters, but I guess not." She said sadly.

"No, Kat, don't think that." Elena said, touching her arm.

"Why not?" She screamed. "Just go. Please. And don't come back. It will be best." Katherine told her and stormed off. Elena covered her face with her hands and just cried. After a minute, Stefan slowly walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

He tightened his grip on her, trying to comfort her. "She didn't mean that, Lena bug, know that." He whispered in her ear. She breathed in the smell of his cologne and natural scent and stuck it in her brain to remember forever. Just incase she never did come back. She pushed him off of her so she could go in the car and leave. She couldn't handle all of this anymore, she needed to leave, as much as she didn't want to.

"Bye guys. I love you." She told all of them. They all mumbled a love you back and waved as she got into the car with her dad to take her to the airport. She got into a fashion school and she didn't want them to know because they would be mad that she would drop out of their school just so she could fly all the way across the country for another high school and that it was her choice.

Her aunt and uncle live in Los Angeles, California, so she was going to stay with them her high school years. She looked out the window to see Stefan leaning on a pole with his arms crossed and his head hanging down low. All of the others walked their separate ways and that was the last she saw them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Eight years later…**

Twenty-three-year-old Elena Gilbert walked off the plane with sunglasses, ready to go outside where her car was waiting. She was now a big fashion designer that had stores opening all over the country. She couldn't wait.

The main store of her clothes was opening in New York City where she grew up. She didn't know if everyone she knew still lived here, but she hoped so. She was going to be living in New York City again and she was so excited. She told her driver to drop her off at a Starbucks and she would walk around after that. "Thanks." She said as she slipped out of the car. Her crop top under her jacket started riding up and she quickly fixed it before walking away from the car.

She got her usual from Starbucks, iced coffee with milk and sugar. Doesn't matter what the weather was, Elena always got iced coffee. She walked out and started walking down the street with her eyes on her phone. She didn't see where she was going so she bumped right into a hard chest.

Her coffee dropped to the ground, breaking and spilling. She sighed annoyed and looked up at the person she bumped into. "I'm sorry," He said quickly.

"No, no it's okay. At least it didn't spill on either of us, so we're good." She smiled. He smiled back at her. She bent down to pick up the plastic and throw it in a nearby recycling bin. She started walking away again, but turned quickly. "Sorry, by the way. I wasn't looking." She threw over her shoulder to the guy who was watching her leave.

"No, problem." He called out to her. She smiled and turned to look in front of her so she didn't bump into anyone else. Although, whoever that guy was, he was nice bumping into. He smelled really good.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As she was walking down the familiar streets of Manhattan, she noticed someone looking extremely familiar to her. He was in a suit and that threw her off because she had to do a double take to see if it really was him. He was looking down at his phone and standing in front of a window of a store. She walked over excitedly. "Ty-ty!" She exclaimed as she neared him.

He looked up from his phone quickly, knowing that voice and that nickname. The only person who called him that was… "Elena!" He exclaimed as well.

She nodded and stood in front of him. "It's me." She told him. Tyler's eyes went up and down her body, noticing time did well for her.

"Wow," He said, drawing out the 'o' a little. "Not the little 'Lena Gilbert I used to know." He smirked.

She shrugged and smiled. "I guess I changed a little." She took a look at him up and down and realized he really changed. "What happened to moving to one of the suburb states to be that famous football player you always wanted to be?" She asked him.

"Well, that changed. I now own a long, long line of hotels across the country," He said proudly.

"You know what that means?" She asked. She brought her fingers together and moved them and made a 'cha-ching' noise. "Money, money." She laughed.

"Yeah," He said. "Well, I'm not the only one. Fashion now, huh?" He asked. Obviously he's heard about her. His girlfriend wears Elena's clothes all the time. Elena nodded happily. "It's so good to see you, Lena-bear." Lena –bear just came up, none of them really knew why.

She hugged him tightly and moved her face into his neck. "Cutting it a little to close to him, honey." The both heard from someone next to them. Elena moved off of him quickly and looked at the girl ready to apologize.

"Caroline?" Elena asked. Caroline took a good look at Elena before screeching an ear-piercing scream.

"Elena!" She exclaimed and almost jumped on Elena. Elena almost lost her balance on her five-inch heels because of the force Caroline put on her.

"It's me, Care-bear." Elena said smiling.

Caroline broke off but kept her hands on Elena's upper arms. "When did you get here?" She asked hurriedly.

"Like, an hour ago." She told the bubbly blonde. "So, it's you and Ty now, huh?" She asked while smiling.

"Yup." Tyler said, putting an arm around Caroline's waist and kissing her cheek. Elena put a hand to her heart and let out a long 'aww'.

"What about you, Elena, any special one?" Caroline asked her.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise that Caroline would ask that all of a sudden. "Uh, no. Not yet." She told her. Elena was still hung up on her childhood crush Stefan Salvatore. She really wanted to see him, just to see how much he had changed, or if he did at all. She didn't want to ask them and she fought really hard not to but she just blurted it out. "How's Stefan?" She asked.

A smirk formed on Caroline's lips. "He's well." She answered. "Turn around." Elena looked confused at her friend before turning slowly.

"What am I looking at?" She asked.

"Well, we see she's still not the brightest." Tyler commented, earning a punch in the stomach from Elena. "Just look up." He told her. Her eyes scanned the billboards above her before gasping.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, turning back around to them. "That's Stefan?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. Changed, right?" Caroline asked. Elena nodded slowly. Then she remembered something. The smile up there matched a smile she's seen earlier. But all she could think about was the guy she bumped into .

She gasped loudly again. Tyler and Caroline both looked at her confused. "I bumped into him earlier!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, my coffee spilled between us and we just apologized to each other and then walked away. I had no idea that was him!" She told them.

"Well, and here I thought I was special being the first old friend you seen in eight years." Tyler commented.

"Sorry," Elena shrugged.

"We have to get drinks later." Caroline said excitedly. "Everyone can come!" She exclaimed.

Elena shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, how about Pleiades?" She asked them. Both of them nodded. "Wait, here let me give you my new number," She suggested to them. She rattled it off so they could put it in and then they set a time. "7:30's good." Elena said, agreeing with Caroline.

"Great!" Caroline hugged Elena again and then walked away with Tyler. She kept walking down the street again and smiled to herself. She was so glad to be back. She just hoped the rest of her friends were too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

7:00 came around fast before Elena realized she had to be at the bar soon. She called her driver that had her bags and luggage in it to pick her up at a small store. She checked into the hotel she was staying at until her apartment was ready. When she got there and put her bags in her room, it was 7:20 so she had to get going.

Her driver dropped her off at the same time Caroline and Tyler were coming out of his car. "Aren't you special? You get a chauffer," Tyler said.

"I don't have a car yet," She smirked at him. "Is this place still the same as when we followed our parents in here every Saturday night?" She laughed.

"Not at all. It's completely new and renovated." Caroline told her seriously. Elena looked at her surprised.

"I didn't think the owners ever were into getting it more modern. I thought they were going to keep it…" She trailed off. "Old school I guess?" She finished.

"I didn't either, but we came here for my 21st and that's when we saw it all redone." Elena got sad when Caroline said this. She was sad because all of them were together and she wasn't. Ever since they knew what they could do when they were 21 (drink) they have planned they would all celebrate their own together. But, that didn't happen.

She nodded, and walked inside, following Tyler and Caroline. "I guess we're the first one's here." Tyler said, looking around and not seeing any of there friends. "Let's get this table before it get's more crowded." He suggested, sliding into a booth against the wall. Elena slid in next to Caroline after him.

"They have food here, right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, do you guys want something?" Tyler asked.

"No, I ate. I'm good." Elena told them. It was true though, she ate at one of her favorite little café's from when she was younger. "You guys can get something." She said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get chips for the table. I know that's your weakness." Tyler said towards Elena. She smiled and looked at the drink menu to see what she wanted. As she was looking down at it, someone was standing at the table looking down at her. She looked up to see her other childhood friend.

"Matty!" She exclaimed sliding out of the booth quickly to hug him. He was in a suit too. "What the hell, did you all become business men or something?" Elena asked them.

"Pretty much, yeah." Matt answered. Elena laughed and hugged him again. They both sat down, Elena sliding in next to Caroline again and Matt sitting on one of the chairs on the other side of the booth. "How are you?" He asked Elena.

"I'm good." Elena nodded, answering him and smiling for the hundredth time that day.

"I guess you followed through with being a fashion designer." He noticed.

"Yeah," Elena sighed. "Oh, wait, just saying, this is not just a visit." Elena told all of them. "I'm living here now. There are going to be stores of my clothes across the country, but my main one is opening in a few days here." She watched their eyes light up with excitement. "Yeah, I mean I'll to do once a year or so check-in's with the other stores, but I'll be living here. My apartment is being set up and stuff so I can move in soon." She explained to them without her smile leaving her face.

"Where are you staying? With your parents?" Caroline asked her.

"No, I'm staying at a hotel. I have to go see my parents soon though. I was thinking tomorrow. Depends on when I have to be at the store." She said. "And the store building will also be an office building for my actual fashion company, so there will be a lot of work." She sighed. "But I run it all so it's okay," She laughed.

"Wow, that sound familiar. Where have you heard words like that before?" Tyler asked Matt and Caroline.

"Stefan," They both said.

"Stefan? Why?" She asked.

"He's the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, Elena. He's going to be cocky." Caroline exclaimed.

"He never seemed like the kind of guy to be that way. He was always so nice and selfless." She said lowly.

"He still is. I mean he's the sweetest guy, but you know, like you, he's running a business now and that makes him a little happy so he shows it. Just like you just did." Caroline explained to her.

They all stayed quiet for a minute before Elena broke the silence. "Well, I'm going to get a drink." She told them, getting up to go to the bar. After she ordered, she heard a familiar voice from the door. She turned to see the other Salvatore. Damon. She loved Damon, but like in a brother, sister way. They were just as close as Stefan and Elena were, but Elena had real feelings for Stefan.

"Little Elena Gilbert!" He exclaimed, opening his arms wide.

"Damon!" She said excitedly and hugged him. "How are you?" She asked. She let go and noticed he was in a suit as well.

"I'm good." He answered. "I just got off work when Ty texted me to come here. I had no idea you were the surprise he told me about." He said happily.

"It's me," She smiled. She looked behind him to see the girl she could never forget, especially after their last face-to-face conversation. "Katherine," She sighed. Damon moved out of the way and walked away quietly, not wanting to be in the middle. Katherine hadn't changed. She still had the same dark curly hair, sassy attitude, and sparkling hazel eyes.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as if she was uncomfortable. "You came back." She said stiffly, showing no emotion at all.

Elena laughed lightly. "Yeah, I did." She said with a small smile.

Katherine nodded, wiggling her lips, trying to decide if she would hug Elena or walk past her and stay mad at her, even after eight years. Elena was taken by surprise when Katherine's arms flew around her neck, tightly hugging her. "You came back," She repeated, but this time happily and sounding like she was going to cry. Elena put her arms around Katherine's waist and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Kat." Elena said into her shoulder.

Katherine broke off quickly. "Shut up," She said sternly. "You do not have to be sorry. That should be me apologizing. I was a bitch." She told her.

"No, Kat, you had every right to be mad at me." Elena tried to tell her.

Katherine shrugged. "Maybe your right," She started. "But I didn't have the right to take it out on you when you were leaving." She said. "Best friends forever, right?" She asked.

Elena smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Right." She nodded and hugged Katherine again. After all of that, Elena got her drink that had been waiting on the counter and went back over to the table with Katherine. Elena slid in next to Caroline again and Katherine went next to her.

"Okay, so two more people, we are waiting for?" Elena asked everyone. They all looked at each other before telling Elena.

"Bonnie's in London." Matt told her.

"What? Why? Did she move there?" She asked quickly.

"No, she's on vacation." Katherine assured. "But, she said if she likes it, she might move there with her boyfriend." She said sadly.

"Oh," Elena sighed. "Well, who couldn't love London?" She asked sadly. They all stayed quiet. "I guess just one more than." She said, her eyes looking everywhere but at everyone's eyes staring at her.

Soon enough, the last person they were waiting for, walked through the door, buttoning his suit jacket professionally. Elena slid out of the booth and stood next to it so he would see her. "Hey, didn't I bump into you today?" He asked her. Elena smirked at him not recognizing her.

Damon looked up at both of them. "You really don't recognize her brother?" He asked him. Stefan shook his head.

Elena kept smiling, knowing the perfect way he could remember her. "Steffy I need to measure you for my new skirt!" She exclaimed in the best kid voice she could do. Stefan's eyes lit up and surprise washed over his face.

"Elena!" He said loudly.

"It's me," She laughed. Stefan quickly put his arms around her waist tightly. She hooked her arms around his neck and hugged back. "I missed you." She whispered while taking in his scent. She remembered it from eight years ago, and a few hours ago. She didn't know how she didn't recognize it when they bumped into each other.

"I missed you too." He whispered back to her. They sat down and everyone started talking. Elena explained again that she was staying here and about her store and all that. They didn't realize it was 10:45 already after talking and catching up.

"I should go, I have to be up early to go to the store." Elena told everyone.

"Where are you staying?" Stefan asked.

"The international hotel," She told him.

"You shouldn't be in a hotel." Stefan argued.

"Stefan, it's a five-star hotel, I think I'll be okay," She laughed.

Stefan shook his head. "I have plenty extra rooms at mine. Just stay with me." He suggested. Damon and Tyler couldn't hold in their laughter. Stefan turned his head towards them. "What?" He asked.

"You want something." Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, something," Damon repeated. Katherine and Caroline both hit each of them. Elena's cheeks turned bright red at what they were saying.

"Shut up." Stefan said. He hit Damon's head because he was the only one he could reach. "Let me walk you out then." Stefan suggested. Elena nodded and waved bye to everyone else. "Seriously Elena, stay with me. Doesn't matter how nice the hotel is. It could still have bed bugs." He told her as he held the door open for her.

"Stefan, I already checked into it and my bags are there." She said.

"That's fine. I'll come with you to get them. I'll call my driver. It's fine." He said, taking out his phone. Elena didn't argue anymore because Stefan was just going to keeping insisting. Five minutes later, a car pulled up in front of them and a man came out and opened the door for both of them.

Elena got in first. "Thank you." She said quietly and slipped into the back seat of the car. The driver nodded at her and after Stefan got in, he closed the door and went into the drivers seat. They reached The International Hotel and Elena went up to her room with Stefan to get her bags. "Stefan, you really don't have to do this." She said again as he put her bags in the car.

"Stop, Elena. I just don't think you should be staying in hotel when you have friends with apartments." He told her. "Me, being the only nice one I guess, invited you to stay with me."

Elena laughed. She got in the car again and Stefan's driver started driving to Stefan's place. Elena wondered what his apartment would look like. He's rich, like really rich, so it's probably big. Soon, they were pulling into a garage and before the driver pulled into the spot, she saw SALVATORE printed out on the ground. Her eyebrows raised at the reserved parking spot. Stefan was more important than she thought.

The driver opened Elena's door for her and she thanked him again. Stefan took a few of Elena's bags as the driver took a few more. There was none left for Elena to take and she felt bad. "Stefan, I can carry something." She told him.

"No, I got it. It's okay." He assured. She cocked her head to the side before shaking her head and then prying his fingers off one of the handles of her bag. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Elena held the bag in her hand as they walked in the elevator. "Taking my bag." She told him. "You shouldn't be carrying my bags for me." She said. "You either." She said, turning towards the driver.

"It's my job, Ms." He told her in a deep voice. She stopped arguing and turned away from each of them. Stefan looked over at the driver and smiled at how Elena was acting. The driver couldn't help but smile either because he's never really dealt with people like that. The doors opened and Elena walked out, expecting a hallway but then realizing she was right in a living room.

As soon as she walked in she saw the balcony that overlooked New York City. You could see the twinkling stars that matched the lights of the skyline of New York City. It took her breath away. You could see all of Central Park and the trees and everything. Elena loved it. She wouldn't mind having that at her apartment. Maybe she did, she didn't even see it yet because her mom picked it for her. "You like that?" He asked as he set the bags down.

"Like is an understatement." She said, still facing the view. "May I?" She asked. She wanted to go outside and she didn't know if Stefan wanted that.

"Of course." He said. Elena opened the doors slowly and walked to the edge of the baloney, putting her hands around the bars at the fence. The light breeze of being up so high flew through Elena's long, brown hair. Her jacket flapped open showing the skin that the crop top revealed.

She sighed a content sigh. "I could do this all the time." She said softly. He looked over at her and leaned against the flat top surface of the fence blocking the edge. "It's so quiet and peaceful." Yes, there were cars and horns, but Stefan was up so high that they were distant. And, in a way to Elena, it was soothing.

"It is nice out here." He said quietly, looking out at the view again. They stood in silence for a little while.

"I should get to bed." Elena said after a little while. "I have to be up early." She sighed again and rubbed her head.

"I'll show you your room." He told her. They walked back inside and Stefan grabbed some of her bags and she took some more. "When is you apartment going to be ready?" He asked.

"I think like 3 days." She told him. He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said. "Goodnight, Elena." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Stefan." She said too. She watched him walk out and smiled to herself. If she could control his life, that moment on the balcony would have been the time where he admits that's he's loved her too, and kisses her and sweeps her off her feet. She didn't want to be the one to make the first move because that would just blow up in flames.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke up at around 7:15 no matter how late she went to bed, but she needed to get ready. She had to be at the store by 9:30 to start the setting up. It was around 8:00 am when Elena was making her self a bowl of cereal and Stefan walked in. He didn't have his suit jacket on and his button down shirt sleeves were rolled up to his forearm and for some reason, Elena almost let out a cry. It was the sexiest thing in the world when guys do that with their shirts. For some reason or another, she just absolutely couldn't handle it. Her eyes averted from his quickly and went back to cutting the strawberries she wanted to put on her cereal. Her hands were shaky but she quickly got it done.

"Good morning." He said, opening the cabinet and taking out a breakfast bar. Of course, there he is eating something that won't get all over him and she's there with cereal and the milk that could possibly slip down in between her breasts when she drools over how hot he is.

"Morning." She smiled at him quickly and moved to the island where five chairs were lined up so that it could be sat at.

"What time do you have to be at work?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Uh, like 9:30," She told him. She almost delicately put a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. Nothing spilled or dripped so she was okay. She made sure she swallowed and moved her tongue around in her mouth so she made she didn't have any showing in her teeth. "What about you?" She asked.

"9," He answered, taking a bite of his bar. She nodded, not really knowing what else to say. "So, what's going on with you, you know besides work, which your obviously successful in," He asked her.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but then closed it quickly because she wanted to say something else. "Everything's good," She told him while spooning some more of her cereal.

"That's good." He nodded. He wanted to ask if she was seeing anybody, but that was a little too forward for only their second day back with each other. Again, they stayed silent for another minute or two as Elena tried hard not to chew loudly so she didn't seem like a pig. Even though when they were younger he saw her eat messier foods than cereal and didn't care.

Elena decided she was done and cleaned her bowl. "I have to go get ready still," She told him and walked out of them kitchen. She didn't know why things seemed so awkward between them. Did either of them do something to cause the awkwardness? She had no idea. They used to tell each other everything. Maybe it was because of the long time and distance away from each other, threw them off. She quickly shut the door and leaned against it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena left a little bit after Stefan, but stayed in her room until he left. She called her driver and he quickly got there. She wore a white, dramatic sleeve lace up top and paired it with black, basic Ponte leggings. Her shoes were Julienna mesh booties with at least five-inch heel.

She got to her store soon and walked in to meet her assistant. "Hey Amanda," Elena waved and smiled. "I'll be down in like five minutes, I just want to put all this stuff away," She told her and referred to the office stuff she bought before she came.

"Okay," Amanda said, smiling at her while folding a shirt. She went in the back and noticed there was this lobby type thing with stares and an elevator. She went in the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor. There were ten floors because some of the floors were the sewing and assembling the clothes rooms and then the other floors were offices. Her office is on the eighth floor obviously. She walked in and noticed, first thing, a big view of central park because the back of the building was facing that way and since she is up a little high, she had a clear picture of it. Her office was a nice size, she could easily fit a couch and desk and chairs.

She put the stuff on the desk. The desk bended at the corner and her computer was on the part that was against the wall while her papers and calendar were on the part that was open to the front where she would put the chairs.

As soon as Elena was done, she went back down to the store and started helping Amanda. Amanda was her assistant when they were in LA and then since Elena had to go to New York, Amanda came with her.

"How are you?" Elena asked as she folded some clothes to start putting them on the display tables.

"I'm good." She nodded. Elena smiled at her.

"How's the boyfriend?" She asked with a smirk. Amanda doesn't only work for Elena, but they are really good friends.

Amanda smiled widely and looked down at the shirt she was folding. "He's good. Really good." She told her. Elena could see the redness take up Amanda's cheeks when she finally looked up at her.

Elena smiled at her. "That's good."

Amanda nodded again and stayed quiet for a minute before asking about what Elena told her about Stefan and all of her other friends. "How's your crush?" Amanda asked, and smirked just like Elena did.

Elena tilted her head to the side a little with a small smile on her mouth. "He's good. And hotter than I remember." She laughed. "No, I mean, he asked me to stay with him until my apartment is done and like I kept refusing but he kept insisting saying that I shouldn't have to stay in a hotel." Elena told her.

"Weren't you at the international?" Amanda asked confused.

Elena nodded. "Yes. But he kept insisting so I agreed and now I'm staying with him for the next three days." She shrugged and grabbed a few hangers to hang to hang the jumpsuits.

"You know what that means?" Amanda asked knowingly. Elena looked over at her with furrowed brows and shaking her head no. "You underestimated how much you think he likes you." She told her.

Elena made a 'your crazy' face to Amanda. "He doesn't like me like that. He never has, so why would he start now?" Elena asked her.

"Because, obviously you changed since you were fifteen!" Amanda exclaimed. Elena shook her head not believing her still and kept hanging the jumpsuits. "And maybe you just didn't realize how much he liked you when you guys were younger," She said.

Elena stopped hanging the jumpsuits and turned to look at Amanda. "He was hot when we were younger, even though I said he got hotter, he was hot, okay? All the girls wanted him. He never looked at me as more than a friend, ever." Elena assured her.

"Whatever," Amanda said and stopped arguing. Elena shook her head and turned away from her. What if Amanda was right? What if he actually always loved her too?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At her break time, she went to go see her parents. She caught up with them for about an hour and then she had to get back to work. Her parents always went to LA to visit her; she didn't come back to New York. If she came back to New York she would probably want to stay there because of how much she missed it and she wasn't allowed to drop out of the fashion school like she dropped out of her high school.

Elena came back to her store and saw a lot of things set up already. She smiled and just thought about how fun this is going to be once the store opens. She spent the rest of the day in her office doing paperwork for the store. Before she knew it, it was 6:30. Elena packed up all her things and got in the backseat of the car with her driver in the front.

She got to Stefan's pent house and went straight to the kitchen or a glass of water. When she got in there, Stefan was in there too and he again had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. God, does he ever have long sleeves on without them being rolled up?

He turned towards her when he heard her coming in. "Hey," Stefan said.

Elena smiled at him. "Hi," She said back to him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Uh, no, I just wanted a glass of water." She told him. "Where are the glasses?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "I'll get it." He told her and opened a cabinet to get the glass and fill it with water for Elena.

"Thank you," She said as he handed the glass to her. She took a sip of it and looked back at him. "I got a call today, that my apartment will be done tomorrow and I can move in. So, thanks for letting me stay here." She said and started walking out. As she walked past him he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Whoa," She gasped.

He smiled at her and brought his lips close to hers. She couldn't breath then. Like, she tired to breath in but the air wasn't coming in right. He moved closer and his lips were brushing against hers. Soon, he was kissing her. Elena's eyes widened before she started kissing back. This was actually happening. Her and Stefan Salvatore were making out. She didn't even know why he started kissing her anyway. Then she thought about maybe it's just because she looks different from eight years ago. Maybe that's the only reason. She quickly broke apart form him and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry," She said and walked out of the room. He sighed and leaned against the counter with his hand on his forehead. Why would he do that? He knew she never like him back why would he think that she did?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena sat on her bed with her head in her hands. He never had an attraction to her when they were fifteen and now all of a sudden he does? She couldn't understand. "So stupid." She whispered to herself.

She didn't want to all anyone of her friends because she didn't know if they would care that much. Well, of course they would care, but they never knew about her little crush on Stefan so they would be surprised and would get over excited and blab it out to everyone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the next morning and Elena avoided Stefan whenever she saw him. Stefan didn't blame her. Elena waited until Stefan left for work to call some people to come help move her stuff. She didn't want to call a moving truck, so she decided to call Tyler and Matt instead. Not Damon, not right now where one Salvatore is messing with her.

Matt and Tyler got over to Stefan's about ten minutes after Elena called. "Hey," She sighed as she saw them walk through the elevator doors.

"Hey," They both said.

"Sorry, for this short notice, but yesterday I found out my apartment was going to be ready today," She told them while picking up some bags.

Tyler shook his head. "No problem, but why didn't you ask Stefan to help?" He asked her, also picking up some bags.

Elena looked away from them, not knowing how to answer him. "Uh, he had to be a work, I didn't want to bother him too." She said shakily. They both noticed her shaky voice and decided not to say something about it. Yet. So, instead they both nodded.

They were in the car with Elena in the passenger seat and Matt driving with Tyler in the back. "So, uh, why didn't you ask Stefan to help?" Tyler asked again.

"Didn't I-?" She started to ask but got cut off my Matt.

"Come on, Elena. We know you were lying." He told her, quickly looking at her and then back in front of him.

She looked out the window, deciding on whether she should tell them or not. "We had a little, encounter in the kitchen yesterday." She told them.

"Did you guys have sex or make out?" Tyler asked bluntly.

Elena stayed quiet with her cheeks turning slightly red. "We made out that was it!" She assured them. "But, you don't know why it means so much to me because you're not going to understand. Your guys." She told them.

"Who kissed who first?" Matt asked her.

"Stefan kissed me first." She said quietly.

Matt looked at Tyler through the review mirror with eye contact like they were talking to each other with out using words. "We knew it!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What?" Elena asked

"He's always denied that he likes you, Elena. Ever since seventh grade." Matt told her. "After we knew that dare kiss was both of your first kisses, and noticed how happy Stefan was about it, we knew he liked you." He explained.

She shook her head while looking out the window. "He never liked me more than a friend and both of you know it." She said.

"That's false!" Tyler almost screamed. "Stefan has been in love with you since eighth grade, Elena! But he always thought that you never liked him as more than a friend!" He said.

"Did you? Did you like him as more than a friend?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Why am I even talking to you guys about this? This is something the girls and I should be talking about!" She told them.

"Yeah, well, you called us." Tyler laughed as he leaned up towards the front and put his elbows on the thing in the middle of the two up front seats. "So did you? Or do you?" Tyler asked, nudging her arm.

Elena laughed lightly and looked down to her lap. "Oh, wow!" Matt exclaimed then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked him.

He looked at her like it was obvious and right in front of their faces. "You both completely exhausted the fact that he could have feelings for you and you for him." He told her.

"I mean, I guess because he was always so interested in other girls, I didn't realize." She shrugged.

Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "He was so 'interested' in other girls because he knew that you could never be interested in him the way he was interested in you." He told her.

She looked at both of them for a moment. "How did you get this good at talking about boys?" She laughed.

"That's all the girls talked about since sophomore year," Matt complained. "We caught on." He told her, pulling into the parking garage of her apartment building that Elena told him to turn into.

"Hey, we live in the same building!" Tyler said excitedly. He held up a hand for her to high five and she slapped his hand. "What floor?"

"6" She answered. "You?"

"7" He told her. "Pent house?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders softly. "I don't know my mom picked it out." She told him. They walked in and went to the elevator to the elevator to go up to Elena's floors. There were two sides of the elevator doors for pent houses. She clicked the button that said what her mom told her it was and they went up. One of the doors opened and they all walked into little hallway. They turned to their left and then saw the rest of her pent house. There was a big window with a nice sized balcony looking over the city just like she wanted. Couches and chairs and her kitchen and everything were set up.

Matt whistled lowly. "Wow." He said. "Your mom has good taste." He said dropping the bags in his hand. Elena nodded and walked straight to where she assumed the bedrooms were going to be. Her mom told her it was a four-bedroom apartment so she had them to choose from. She obviously chose the biggest one with a big bathroom and enough space for almost anything.

She walked out to go help bring her bags into that room. "Okay, follow me." She said, grabbing two of her bags and started walking towards the room again. "Just put them in front of the bed." She told them as she did the say with her own stuff. All of her little things that had to be packed in boxes were going to come in tomorrow because she didn't expect to be in the apartment so soon. "Thanks guys, again." She said as she walked them over to the elevator.

"No problem." Matt said. "Anytime."

"Are you going to talk to Stefan?" Tyler asked, putting his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah, I actually am." Elena nodded.

They both nodded too and smile lightly. "Good," Matt said. "Text us the deets!" He shouted over his shoulder as him and Tyler went over to the elevator. She laughed and shook her head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope your liking this story so far:))


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three weeks, and Elena still hasn't talked to Stefan. Yeah, she said she was going to but she just didn't feel like it was a good time. Her store opened and that was going very well, so she wasn't stressed in any way about that. But, she just really didn't know what to say to him.

One Saturday, she was sitting at her breakfast bar when her elevator door opened. She looked over and saw Stefan dressed in casual jeans and a long sleeve shirt with about four buttons at the top that were unbuttoned down to the second to last one and his sleeves rolled up revealing his fore-arms again. "Stefan." She said his name a little surprised.

He smiled. "Hey," He said. She shut her laptop that she was doing some work on and slid off the stool.

"What's up?" She asked, crossing her over her chest.

He laughed lightly and looked down at his feet for a moment. "A few weeks ago, when I kissed you," He started. Elena took a small breath in and waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out or something I didn't mean to, I just wanted to do something I was always afraid of doing." He told her.

"Why would you be afraid to kiss me?" She asked softly.

"Because I-," He started. "Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship just incase you didn't want to kiss me too, and since you haven't talked to me for a few weeks, I want to know if I did," He said. "If I did ruin our friendship."

She looked away for a moment, deciding on whether or not to tell him about her feelings for him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," She quietly said. "But I need to tell you," She told him a little louder. "I've had feelings for you since seventh grade, Stefan. And the worst thing about that is, I never let those feelings go. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't shake you." She told him. "Did I like the kiss? Of course I did, I loved it, but then I thought to myself, what if he's only doing this because of how I changed? Maybe he just wants to sleep together and ignore any friendship or relationship with me." She kept rambling on. She looked into Stefan's bright green eyes, boring into hers. "I've been in love with you for ten years. But, I never told you because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, that you wouldn't feel the same for me and then things would get awkward between us and I would lose one of my best friends in the whole world." She finished. Elena searched his eyes, looking for some kind of answer.

Stefan looked straight into Elena's eyes that looked like tears were about to spill out of any second. "Elena," He said. "I didn't kiss you because I wanted to get you in bed with me, I kissed you because I wanted to show you how I really feel about you." He told her. He walked closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it right away and kept her eyes on his. "I love you too, Elena. And you know what? I never stopped since the first time I've met you." Kindergarten class, 1998. She remembered. The little boy who helped her clean up her water that spilled during snack time. That's where all of them met. They had all been in the same class and on the first day just clicked instantly. She smiled and moved her head to look down at her feet, but she wasn't looking down for long. A second later, she felt Stefan's other hand on her other cheek, bringing her face up and soon she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss lasted a good two minutes before both of them broke apart. "What now?" Elena asked him quietly.

"Now," He smiled. "I'm going to ask you out on a date tonight." He told her with a sly smirk.

"Is that so?" Elena asked, returning the same smirk. He nodded down at her and winked. "When?" She said, asking for the time.

"Pick you up here at 7." He told her. Elena nodded. "Good." He sighed. Stefan kissed her lips again but this time it didn't last as long. He pulled away and smiled again. "See you tonight, Lena-bear." He walked away back over to the elevator, leaving Elena there smiling like an idiot. An idiot completely in love that is.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Elena was looking through her big closet to find something to wear tonight, she heard a voice from the living room. She knew it was Katherine so she let her come in. "Hey, what are you doing?" Katherine asked as she came into Elena's closet.

"Trying to find something to wear for tonight." She said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Katherine asked her as she ran her hand over some of Elena's clothes hanging.

Elena stayed quiet for a second. "I uh, I have a date." She told her without facing her.

"Oh?" She asked. "With who?"

"Uh," She said. "Stefan." She said quickly. Elena felt Katherine's eyes staring at her.

"Stefan Salvatore?" She asked to clarify. Elena nodded while turning towards her slowly. Elena couldn't read Katherine's expression. It looked like she was trying to decide whether or not to be happy or mad. "I knew it! You guys did have feelings for each other!" She yelled.

"How did you know?" Elena asked loudly.

"Are you kidding me?" She nearly shouted again. "You don't think I'll know when my closest friends are into each other?" She asked.

Elena shrugged. "I only found out he really had feelings for me today. How did you know before me?" She asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before answering. "I could tell. It was either you and him always loved each other or you were going to end up falling in love at some point. Either way, you were going to end up together." She told Elena.

Elena shook her head with a small smile. "Just help me find something to wear." Katherine clapped her hands and started going through Elena's clothes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Katherine ended up finding a navy blue Larelle lace dress. Elena approved and put it on. She straightened her hair and put some make up on. Her heels were black and five-inches. Stefan was still going to be taller than her because the first day she was back here, she was in five-inch heels and Stefan was still about two inches taller. "Elena! Get out here! He will be here soon!" Katherine called from the living room. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror before walking out to the living room.

"Do I look okay?" Elena asked worriedly.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at her. "He won't even be able to speak because of how hot you look, E." She said.

"Okay," Elena sighed and smoothed out her dress before walking over to the kitchen table where she left her clutch. "Okay, it's 6:55," She said, checking her phone. "He's going to be here soon, go." Elena moved her arms, shooing Katherine away.

Katherine started backing up and walking over to the elevator. "Have fun!" She yelled over her shoulder before she got into the elevator. Katherine walked off and entered the lobby just as Stefan was waiting for the elevator. "She looks amazing, by the way." Katherine told him, scaring him. He jumped when he felt her hand pat his shoulder. "Make sure to compliment her." She said before she walked towards the front doors. Stefan stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to Elena's apartment.

Elena looked over at the elevator when Stefan walked out in a grey blazer with just a white button down shirt underneath. He had dark blue jeans on that perfectly matched everything. "You look," Stefan started as he walked towards her. His eyes went up and down her body running over her smooth legs and back up to meet her eyes. "Very beautiful." He finished.

Elena smiled at him. "Thank you." She said. "You don't look bad yourself." She winked.

"I try," He said with a smile. "Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded and they both walked to the elevator together.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They sat down once they got to the restaurant. "Is there anything knew I don't know about you?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Nope, I'm pretty much the same." He told her, folding his hands in front of him.

She gave him an 'I'm not convinced' face. "There has to be something new about you that I don't already know," She said.

Stefan shrugged and leaned back in his seat as his whiskey was placed in front of him and her white was placed in front of her. They both took a sip right away, needing a drink. "How was LA?" Stefan asked her.

Elena set her drink down and folded her arms on the table in front of her. "It was good. Warm." She laughed. "It was good. There was a lot of people that I met there, and it's a fun city." She told him. He nodded as he listened to her.

They were about an hour into their date and they were laughing and talking and having a great time. Then a girl came over to their table. She was blonde and insanely skinny Elena cringed a little as she saw her arms. "Stefan," The girl said, pursing her lips.

"Uh, hi." Stefan said, almost nervously.

She put her hand on the table turning her back towards Elena and moving as close as she could to Stefan. "I was wondering if we were still on for Tuesday?" She asked him. Her hand was on his shoulder and she was looking at him seductively. Elena widened her eyes and took another sip of her drink. She wouldn't be able to handle this sober.

"Angie. I don't think-," Stefan started to say, taking her hand off of his shoulder. She smirked down at him as her hand was still on the table.

"You know, I've missed you, Stefan." The blonde said. Elena didn't want to remember her name. She was too disgusted and hurt right now by Stefan to care about it. "It's been a while since we last hooked up." She winked at him.

Stefan was very uncomfortable. "Angie, we can't anymore. Just stop." He tried to tell her.

Angie rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you know you miss me too," Angie smirked. "We've been doing it too long for you to suddenly not like it," She bent down and kissed his cheek. Elena downed her wine and stood up.

"I would say thanks for tonight Stefan, but I'm really not appreciating anything that's happening right now," She said as she started walking away.

Stefan pushed Angie off and stood up abruptly. "Elena," He said, getting her to turn for a second.

She held her hand up at him and looked between him and Angie. "Save it." She said and then left the restaurant. She wasn't going to cry, because there wasn't really anything to cry about. She just took out her phone and called Caroline so that she would come pick her up. After she hung up, Elena stood at the sidewalk, leaning against a pole.

A few minutes later, Stefan came out. "Elena." He said. "I'm so sorry about her, I mean yeah, she and I hooked up a few times, but it meant nothing, I promise." He said.

Elena turned around to face him. "That's the problem, Stefan. It meant nothing." Elena said. He looked at her confused. "You had sex just for fun and all you said when we were freshmen and started talking about all that, was how you wanted to find the perfect girl to have sex. That's what made me love you so much." She told him. "You were so kind and just cared about others all the time. The fact that you just sleep around with twig bitches like that girl, shows me how much you've changed from the sweet, selfless, responsible guy I knew, to whoever you are now." She told him. Before Stefan could say anything, Caroline's car drove up in front of them. "Goodnight, Stefan." Elena said before getting in the car.

Stefan stood there alone on the sidewalk, watching the car drive away. He couldn't believe what just happened. He soon rubbed his jaw with his hands then covered his eyes. What the hell had he done?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Caroline pulled up in front of Elena's building so Elena could just walk in through the lobby and not the parking garage elevator. "Thanks, Caroline." Elena said quickly before opening the door.

"Stop." She said grabbing Elena's wrist. "What is going on?" She asked.

Elena looked at Caroline with a small smile. "Caroline, can I just tell you tomorrow, not really in the mood right now." Elena said to her. Caroline looked at her to see if she was sure. "Please, Care." Elena asked.

Caroline sighed. "Fine. But, lunch, tomorrow, 12:45. You have to tell me." Caroline ordered. Elena nodded and then finally got out of the car. She leaned against the elevator wall as she was going up to her apartment. All she thought about was how before the date, she thought this was going to end in kisses and getting closer to each other, but it drove her away him just a little. Elena thought that Stefan could hurt her even more for some reason. And that scared her shitless.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Chapter 5

Elena woke up the next day and almost fell back in her bed because of how much she didn't want to get up. She was a little afraid to run into Stefan today, but only because of mutual friends. But, she got up anyway and showered and dressed and soon was walking in the doors of her store being met by her assistant. "Hey, Elena." Amanda greeted her. Elena smiled softly and put her purse on the check out desk. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Elena sighed heavily and shrugged. "I really don't know. I shouldn't feel this way, because it shouldn't really matter much to me, but it does and I can't stand it." She rattled off to her.

"And, the way you are feeling is?" Amanda asked.

"Oh right," Elena pointed at her. "I have to tell you so you would understand." She remembered. "Well, Stefan sleeps around with girls that he just doesn't seem like he would like. And, sleeping with random girls was something he told me for sure that wasn't him." Elena started to explaining.

"Elena," Amanda said sympathetically. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Elena shrugged and lightly laughed. "Yeah. You know, I'll get over it." She waved her off and moved around the counter to the other side and put it on the counter where the check out register and computer is.

Amanda brought her hand up and patted Elena's shoulder in a comforting way. "It'll be okay," She assured. Elena nodded and walked over to the door to show the open sign.

"Will it?" She whispered to herself when she was at the door. Soon there were people coming in and out of the store and buying things. Elena was helping someone when she saw a familiar girl walk into her store. "Your welcome." Elena told the customer and quickly went to the back room where all of the extra clothes and shoes were. Amanda saw her go in there and asked one of the other workers to help the person she was helping so she could go see what happened with Elena.

She walked in and saw Elena standing against the wall. "What are you doing?" Amanda asked her.

Elena jumped and moved to one of the racks to grab a random shirt. "Uh, getting more of these…things." Elena said, fumbling with the shirt in her hands.

"Elena," Amanda said. "What is wrong?" She asked.

Elena threw the shirt down roughly and turned to Amanda. "You know how I told you about Stefan and that girl?" She asked her and Amanda nodded. "Well, that girl just walked in here." She pointed angrily to the store.

"You're kidding," Amanda said. "Which one?" She asked. Elena grabbed her arm and led her to the opening between the store and the back room. They leaned in so their heads were only looking out. Elena scanned her eyes through the store before she found Angie looking at a jumpsuit. Elena hit Amanda's shoulder and pointed. "Oh my god." She gasped. They both went back into the back room.

Elena ran a hand threw her hair. "She's gorgeous but she's an actual bitch." Elena told her. "I'm going upstairs do to some work." She said and started walking out but stopping suddenly when she had to say something else. "Or maybe I'll sew something so I could let out my anger pushing the fabric threw the needle thing that I can't think about whatever it's really called because I'm mad." Elena said before walking out of the room with her heels clicking hard on the ground.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was time for Elena to go to lunch with Caroline. She was kind of dreading it because of how much she didn't feel like talking about what happened last night. But, she went and waited for Caroline to show up.

Finally she did, and immediately asked Elena the question she didn't want to hear. "What happened last night?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan's friend showed up and yeah. Ruined the moment a little." Elena said. "So, how was your day so far?" Elena asked wanting very badly to change the subject.

Caroline shook her and her finger at Elena. "No, you tell me, what that son of a bitch did." She said. Elena really didn't know who she was talking about, the friend or Stefan.

"He said it was someone who he hooked up with a couple times and how it mean nothing to him and yeah, then you picked me up." She told her, leaving out Elena saying something to him.

"Stefan never told any of us, that he had a special friend," Caroline said, putting air quotes with special friend. "Elena, Katherine would have told you that he had a someone he was hooking up with. I would have told you!" She exclaimed. "Even though I didn't know the date was happening, I would have told you when you mentioned his name that first day."

Elena covered her face with her hands. "I mean, he told me that he always had feelings for me and then I find out when he feels like it, he has sex for no reason," Elena almost said as tears almost formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Elena." Caroline said taking her hand. "I'm sorry," She shook her head and took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Calling Stefan and yelling at him!" Caroline exclaimed and started dialing. Elena leaned over the table and grabbed the phone out of her hand. "What?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you call him!" Elena exclaimed. "It's none of my business. Okay? So please, just don't do anything." Elena demanded.

Caroline bit her lip holding in her angry words that were going to come out saying that Elena should Stefan just deserves to be yelled at. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Good." Elena held Caroline's phone out for her to take back. "I should get back to work." She said and grabbed her purse. She decided not to tell her about the girl being in the store today because that would make her more upset, so Elena just walked out and got in her car that she finally bought, and went back to her office.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena was finally done with work and was cleaning up in the store when someone walked in. She looked up, ready to tell the person to go because the store was about to close until she saw who it was. She rolled her eyes at him and put the broom she was sweeping with against the wall and moved behind the counter. "Store's closing, you have to get out." Elena said with no emotion while counting the money in the register.

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not leaving," He argued.

She dropped her hands with the money in it and looked at him. "Stefan please, I'm seriously not in the mood." She warned him.

"I don't care, because I need to explain this," He said.

"What is there to explain, Stefan?" She asked, moving around the counter with her arms at her sides. "You are someone different, that's fine. I'm not. I don't like the way people meet somewhere and is either drunk or desperate and sleep together that night when they don't even know each other. I just don't like that, that's not me." She informed him, pointing to her chest indicating herself. "It's fine that you are, I have no control over that," Elena was saying. "What are you doing?" She asked as Stefan was moving closer to her.

"Showing you I don't want to be that way anymore," He said still walking to her.

"What? How? Wait," Elena started to say when his lips were on hers. She grabbed his biceps and held onto him as the kiss deepened. Elena didn't stop and she didn't know why. What was happening right now felt right to her and she didn't want to stop it.

Stefan broke apart from her but kept his hands on her waist. "I want to be with you, Elena. And I'm so sorry for what happened but I don't really know how to explain what happened but I really just want to be with you so please, can I have a chance." He pleaded.

Elena moved her eyes away and shook her head. "I don't know, Stef." She sighed and started to move away.

"How about another date," He quickly said, spinning her back around. "This time at my place and I'll cook." He offered. His eyes showed how much he really wanted this. "No interruptions." He promised.

She closed her eyes softly and started to nod. "Alright. Dinner tomorrow at your place. 6:30." She told him.

"Perfect." He smiled. "Okay," He nodded and let go of Elena. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Elena waved goodbye to Stefan without saying anything and watched him leave the store. She then leaned against the counter and rubbed her head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you going to get screwed again?" Katherine asked her best friend as she sat at her counter.

Elena shrugged while taking out rice from the Chinese bag and putting some on her plate. "I don't know, honestly, but I want to hear what he has to say." She told Katherine. Elena didn't even tell Katherine about what happened, Caroline did and that made Elena mad at her. Katherine was going to do something to Stefan with the help of Caroline but Elena held them back. Caroline and Katherine were not only mad that what he did ended up hurting Elena, but they were also mad because he didn't even tell them he was doing anything.

"Whatever," Katherine shook her head. "Your choice I guess." She sighed. Elena nodded at her.

"I mean, he kissed me yesterday. Again." She blurted out. "So I felt like I needed to hear him out,"

"He kissed you? Twice?" Katherine asked her, very surprised. Elena nodded slowly. "And when were you going to tell me this?" She yelled and jumped off the stool.

"I only told like Tyler and Matt," She tried to say to Katherine but that only got her madder.

"Elena, you told Tyler and Matt before you told me! Or even Caroline?" She yelled.

Elena put the rice on the counter and looked up from her plate at Katherine. "They were with me at the moment, I'm sorry, okay. But, what your yelling at me right now for, has nothing to do with what we need to talk about for tonight!" She yelled back at her. Katherine calmed down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I need to know what I'm going to say if he tells me everything. I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to listen to him. But, I don't know what to say; I mean do I say thanks for explaining it to me, or what?" She asked Katherine desperately

"I don't know. I'm sorry; I never have been in this situation before. But, I think whatever you think is right to say at that moment, say it." Katherine advised.

Elena nodded. "Okay, yeah."

"Good." Katherine nodded. "Isn't he cooking for you?" She asked Elena as she put started eating the Chinese on her plate. She nodded with a mouth full of rice. "Why are you eating?" She asked.

"Because I'm hungry," She said simply after she swallowed. "I'm hungry, I eat." She told Katherine.

"Okay."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Stefan?" Elena called as she walked into Stefan's kitchen after not seeing him in the living either. She smelled something good right when she got off the elevator and that was another reason for coming in the kitchen. Stefan came in, in his suit probably from work and greeted her. "Hi," She said.

"Hey," He said back. He turned off the stove so the chicken wouldn't burn and then turned around back at Elena. "Is that for me?" He asked pointing to the bottle of wine she was clutching tightly.

She looked down at her hands, forgetting she had to give it to him. "Oh, yeah. I just thought it was too fancy to drink it alone a couple nights in a row, so I decided, why not bring it here?" She told him.

"Elena, thank you." He said. "I'll pour some for us right now." He told her and taking two glasses out of the clear cabinets up above. Elena set the wine down on the island in his kitchen and stood waiting. She watched him pour the red liquid neatly into the glass and hand it to her.

"Thanks." She said and quickly took a sip. "Where are we eating?" She asked him. There wasn't anything set up in the kitchen that would be good for a date, so she asked.

Stefan smiled and lightly took her hand. "Come with me." He said. Stefan started walking and Elena followed closely behind with there fingers intertwined. They were at the balcony doors when Elena realized what was happening. Stefan opened the door and walked out. To their right was a table with two candles lighting it and set for two people.

"Wow," She gasped. "This is amazing," She said with her eyes still on what's in front of her.

"Good." He said while pulling out the chair a little for Elena to sit in. "I am going to get the food. I'll be right back." He told her after she was settled and then went back inside. Elena looked around her and smiled. He really wanted to make up for last time.

Stefan soon came back with the food and gave one plate to Elena. "So," She started. "Why did you go so all out?" She asked.

"Because I promised to re-make this date better." He told her. Elena nodded and smiled. "And I hope you enjoy this date much more." He smiled at her.

"I hope I do too," She said and took a bite of the Chicken Parmesan and hummed. "This is good." She complimented and pointing down to it with her fork.

"Yeah?" Stefan asked proudly.

"You were always a good cook Stefan," She told him. "Remember when we were 14 and we were hanging out and we got super hungry all of a sudden and your mom or dad or Damon wasn't home so you made pasta and chicken parm, just for the two of us." She said.

He nodded smiling and laughing. "Yeah, me trying to impress you." He admitted. "I don't know, was it okay?" He asked her.

"It was good, Stefan." Elena told him. She ate more of her food. "I'm sorry that I got really mad at you. It was stupid." She apologized. She realized then that she shouldn't have been that upset because it was his life.

"No, Elena, it's okay. I promise. I'm just glad that you gave me another chance." He told her.

"Well, I couldn't pass up your cooking," She smiled at him.

Stefan took his napkin off his lap and placed it on the table. He stood up, holding out his hand for Elena. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Elena smiled and stood up as well taking his hand. He pressed a button on a remote and light music started playing in the background. "How am I not surprised you have something like that?" She asked as he brought her towards him. Their fingers intertwined and his hand was low on her waist as they moved slowly to the song.

"I really did miss you, Elena." He said after a few seconds. "You have no idea," He shook his head softly.

Elena looked at him in the eyes. She smiled lightly. "I missed you too, Stefan." They just looked into each other's eyes as Stefan started leaning closer. Elena wanted to kiss him again so she leaned in faster and put her lips on his. He moved his hand up to her face and cupped it softly.

"Be with me Elena," Stefan said breaking off from their kiss. She looked at him confused. "Be my girlfriend. Let's do the thing that we were afraid of doing when we were younger." He told her. Elena smiled and kissed him again. "I'm hoping that's a yes." He laughed. Elena nodded excitedly. They kissed again and moved inside. Elena wanted to have sex with Stefan but she thought that it could be a little too early. Even though that's all she thought about since she saw him for the first time.

The next thing Elena knew, she was being slammed against the wall with Stefan kissing down her neck. He moved them into his bedroom quickly and laid her down on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked before anything further happened.

She put her arms around his neck and brought him a little closer. "I'm sure." She said. "And I'm not a virgin or anything," She told him.

"Okay," He smiled and kissed her again. The rest of the night was Elena and Stefan. That was it. No interruptions, no drama, just them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **I have been sick and not in school that's why I have been posting so much. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say don't get used to the updates so...back-to-back. Once I get back in school, I'm going back to hell (excuse my language) so yeah. But, I hope you like this update!:))**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Elena woke up early and looked around. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light, memories from the night before came flooding through her brain. She remembered their dinner, their dance, their sex and she smiled at all of it. She looked straight at Stefan, looking at him sleeping peacefully. She slowly got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around her while she slipped on her underwear and his shirt. She walked out to make coffee but then heard the elevator door open. Elena saw the person who walked in before he saw her so she had time to run back into Stefan's room.

As she was in his room, she moved towards the bathroom and her shin made hard contact with a table. "Son of a bitch," She loudly whispered, careful not to wake Stefan even though he got up.

"Elena?" He asked as he groggily sat up. He saw her holding her shin and leaning on the back of a chair. "Caught your shin?" He asked. She nodded. "I've done that a couple times myself."

"Why don't you move it?" She asked, looking at it again. "Or burn it?" She asked while scrunching her nose up. It wasn't the prettiest table.

"Nowhere else to put it and if my mother found out I burned one of her gifts she'd kill me." He said. "I'll go get you ice," He told her but before walking out Elena caught his attention.

"Damon's out there," She told him. "Don't tell him I'm here, I want everyone to know from me or you not Damon." Elena pleaded. "Just limp out there and tell him you hit you shin," She said.

"Okay, okay," He said and walked out limping. She sat on the floor, leaning against his bed holding her shin. She looked down at it and saw a scratch forming that was probably going to leave a black and blue, but she would be fine. A few minutes later, Stefan came back with the ice. "Damon's gone," He told her. "He just needed sugar." He sat down next to her and she placed the ice on her shin.

"Thanks," She said with a sigh. "Sorry I woke you up like that," She said.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry you bumped into this piece of crap," He apologized. She shook her head waving him off.

She looked at him and smiled. "Last night was amazing," She said. She couldn't stop thinking about it, which meant she couldn't stop smiling because whenever she thought about it she smiled.

"Yes it was," He said and took her hand in his. She kissed him suddenly and put her hand on his cheek, bringing him closer.

She broke apart from him. "I should go," She said and saw him pout. "I have to go home and change so I can get to work." She said. "You have to get to work too," She told him and started getting up slowly. Stefan stayed on the floor with his head on the bed behind him.

"I don't want to," He whined. "I have to be in meetings and doing a lot of paperwork and it's not fun," He complained.

"I know, but you get a lot of money so it'll be okay," She said and patted his head. "But like I need to get to work." She told him and started putting on her clothes.

"Whatever," He sighed and stood up as well. This was the first time that day that Elena got a good look at Stefan's abs and they were perfect. They just caught her attention and didn't let her focus on anything else. It was crazy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's been four days since Stefan and Elena decided to be together. They haven't told everyone yet because they haven't all been out together and it would be easier to tell everyone else at once so no one had to wait to tell someone else. They were all going out to eat that night so it was the perfect time for them to say something. Right now Katherine and Elena were at a restaurant waiting for everyone. "Where is everyone?" Katherine asked.

"Why are you so impatient?" Elena laughed. She checked her phone for a text from somebody because she was kind of growing impatient too.

"I'm hungry," She said, turning around from facing the door to facing Elena.

Elena pointed to the middle of the table. "There's bread," She said.

Katherine shook her head. "No carbs," She told Elena with a stern look.

"Says the girl who just said that she's going to have pasta for dinner," Elena noted. Katherine didn't say anything back. "Exactly," Elena laughed. "Well, Tyler just texted me and said they are going to be here soon so you'll have your carbs soon enough," She told her.

Tyler, Caroline and Stefan walked in all together and went right to the table. Stefan sat next to Elena casually and Tyler sat next to Stefan and Caroline sat next to Tyler. Damon was going to sit next to Katherine so no one sat over there yet. Then Damon came and Matt. Then everyone was there. Elena decided to just blurt it out later in the dinner so most of them will be drunk enough to react the way they really feel whether it's good or bad. There's no reason for it to be bad because Tyler and Caroline were friends in the group that were dating and so were Katherine and Damon so hopefully it's okay for Stefan and Elena.

"So, what's this all about?" Damon asked as he took a sip of his bourbon.

Elena looked at Stefan before answering. "Stefan and I are dating," Elena looked at everyone's faces as she told them this news slowly.

Everyone was quiet for a second. "Well finally," Tyler blurted out. Everyone agreed with him. It did take them a long time to finally know how they feel about one another and then a few more weeks or days after that when Stefan ruined it with his slut.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked relaxing a little after the silence.

"You guys admitted your love for one another after about twenty-three years," Matt said.

Elena looked at him confused while everyone else found it funny. "Wait, but that's how old I am." She said confused.

"Exactly," Matt started but then grunted in frustration at how Elena didn't catch onto it. "You guys have loved each other for your whole lives and are just admitting it now. Do you understand that?" He said slowly like he was talking to a child. Elena nodded.

"Not even going to say anything," Tyler mumbled but everyone heard except Elena so she was again confused.

She lifted her head from her phone to the rest of them. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," They said at the same time. "Don't worry about it," Stefan told her putting an arm on the back of her chair while leaning back. "So Matty, looks like you're the last one," Stefan commented.

Matt rolled his eyes at them as they snickered. "Yeah, yeah. There is no one good out there anymore. They're all to desperate nowadays." He complained. Just as he said that the waitress came up behind him to take all their orders.

"What can I get you all?" She asked opening her little book. '

Matt eyed her up and down before answering. "You number sound good." He said with a smirk.

The waitress smiled and shook her head. "Sorry that's not on the menu," She smirked back. "I'm sorry, but I forgot something, I'll be back in a minute to take your orders. And it'll give you time to go over the menu one more time, yeah?" She said looking down at Matt before walking away.

"Matty, I'm sorry but I don't think they're the ones what are desperate," Elena commented making the table laugh with her and laugh at Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes at them again. "That was the first time I ever did that, I promise," He said to everyone. They nodded, not believing him but backing off the subject. The waitress came back and went on the side where Elena and Katherine were instead of Matt. Elena let out a laugh and ordered her food. The rest of them ordered and then went back to talking.

"I have a question," Matt blurted out. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Who do you think is the first one, out of us, to get married? Individuals not the couples so I'm counted in this," He asked everyone.

They each thought about it for a second. "Caroline," Elena said.

"Yeah, I agree," Katherine, said nodding.

Her eyes widened. "Why me?" She asked while taking a piece of bread.

"I don't know it's just you've always talked about how you want your wedding to be and all that, I just think you would be the one to have one first," Elena shrugged. "And it's good because I'm your maid of honor." She smiled.

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked her.

"From the pact we made!" Katherine exclaimed. "Oh my god, I remember that," She sighed.

Once Caroline remembered she jumped in her seat a little. "Same! Yeah, Elena will be mine, I'll be Bonnie's, Bonnie will be Katherine's and Katherine will be Elena's." She rattled off. "I can't believe I forgot about that when it was my idea." She laughed.

Elena laughed as well. "Yeah, it was one of the days where you were planning your dream wedding," She said. "You had your board of pictures of wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses that you promised I could design," She said with a smile.

"Which you still can considering your amazing with a needle and thread." Caroline interrupted. Elena smiled widely and clapped her hands excitedly. "But I don't know about marriage anytime soon," She sighed trying not to show her glance at Tyler.

Stefan smirked. "Time for you to step up, man." He said nudging Tyler's arm. Tyler glared at him and Stefan turned to Elena not wanting to have Tyler mad at him. Their dinner was soon over and they were all walking out when Tyler pulled Stefan and Elena over to talk to them privately. "What's up?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you're my best friend and so are you but your also one of Caroline's best friends and you know her best so I was wondering if you would come get a ring for Caroline with me," He told both of them.

Elena covered her mouth quickly. "Oh my god!" She almost shrieked. "You're going to do it!" She exclaimed. Tyler nodded.

"Good for you, man. Getting hitched." He said patting Tyler shoulder. Elena laughed at the term he used. "Why do you need me though?" He asked.

"Like I said you're my best friend. Moral support, I guess." Tyler shrugged. "Okay, when are you two available to get it?" He asked quickly.

Elena thought about it and looked at Stefan. "I'm free whenever. It depends on when you want to propose though," She reminded him. "And if you want to customize the ring at all then you have to wait a few weeks. But if you just want to bye a ring than you can do it sooner which is better because then the wedding is sooner and I can be the maid of honor and," She babbled on until Stefan stopped her.

"Okay, Elena we understand. Calm down," He said putting an arm around her waist. She took a deep breath from talking so fast and looked at Tyler.

Tyler thought about it for a few minutes, probably running through his schedule in his head. "Tomorrow let's do it. If you two are available." He suggested.

Elena smiled widely again. "Perfect!" She exclaimed. Stefan nodded agreeing.

"Great," He sighed. "I'm ready to do this, you think I'm ready?" He asked both of them.

Stefan put a hand on his shoulder again. "I know your ready, man." He assured.

"Yeah, man." Elena said putting her hand on his arm. "I can't do it like that, I'm just going to be a girl and hug you. Come here." She said. She put her arms around him and he did the same. "I'm happy for you," She said breaking apart from him.

"Thanks, Lena-bear." He said. "Alright, I should go. Caroline is waiting." He sighed and smiled as he went to the car and drove off.

Elena turned to Stefan still smiling. "I love this," She said. "I love being a part of this it's fun." She told him.

"Oh, but you know what's more fun?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes knowing what he was going to say. "Sex in the kitchen. It was fun the last time it could be fun again." He shrugged.

For the past four days it's been non-stop sex for them. You could say they were still in their honeymoon phase. "We have been having sex every single minute for the past few days," She said.

"Are you complaining?" He asked looking a little taken aback.

She quickly shook her head no because that for sure was not the case. "No, it's just can't we just watch a movie or something?" She asked getting on her tippy toes with her arms around his neck.

He nodded looking at her. "We're going to end up having sex anyway," He mumbled against her lips.

She bit her lip before kissing him. "Oh definitely," She whispered back before putting her lips roughly on his. Oh it was definitely true.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night they had sex but not in the kitchen much to Stefan's disliking. They did it in Elena's bed but it was still very satisfying for both of them. It was time for them to go help pick out a ring for Tyler and Caroline. "Let's go Stefan!" Elena shouted from the living room to her bedroom where he was getting dressed. He came out and grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"I really loved how I could do that now." He told her. Elena laughed.

"Me too," She agreed and kissed him again. "Let's go," Elena said and started walking out.

Stefan looked at Elena in the elevator rocking on her heels. "You're way to over excited for this," Stefan noticed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm helping pick out a ring for my best friend, I'm going to be excited." She told him.

"Okay," He said putting his hands in his pockets. Elena moved her arms around his waist wanting to be close to him. She lifted her head to look at him and he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "I love you, Elena." He said to her.

Elena smiled up at him. "I love you too, Stefan." She told him. She kissed him again until the elevator dinged. They walked out and met Tyler outside the building. They drove to the jewelry store and Elena rushed out. "Okay, Caroline likes flashy but she doesn't like them too big," Elena told him as they looked at the first set of rings. "Do you like that one?" Elena asked Tyler. He wasn't paying attention because he was talking to Stefan but he turned his head towards her quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you like this one?" She asked pointing. He looked at the one she pointed to and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do I have to like it?" Tyler asked her.

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed frustrated. "Because she's going to ask you at some point if you really like it or was it just because you knew she would like it so you have to like it too." Elena explained.

Tyler nodded. "Well, I'll like any of them so let's just find one that Caroline will like." He suggested and moved to another set. "What about this one?" He asked. It was a 5- karat cushion cut diamond ring with a silver band. Elena knew Caroline would love it because it wasn't too big but it was flashy enough.

"This is so pretty," Elena gushed. She held her necklace so it didn't scratch the glass but also because she was swooning at how pretty the ring was. "She's going to love it," She said looking at him.

The girl behind the counter listened and cut into the conversation. "Is that the one?" She asked him. Tyler looked up quickly and smiled.

He nodded before answering. "Yeah. This is it." He smiled. Elena clapped her hands excitedly and hugged Tyler.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "This is so exciting!" She said. Tyler got the ring and right there because he had no customizations to put on it which Elena didn't believe but didn't argue with it.

"Good for you, man. Caroline's going to be very happy." Stefan said patting Tyler's back.

Tyler nodded and looked away. "I honestly hope so," He laughed.

Elena put her sunglasses back on her eyes before they walked outside again. "Why do you say that? You know she loves you," She said stopping on the sidewalk.

Tyler shrugged. "I mean, what if she's not ready?" He asked worriedly.

Elena cocked her head to the right looking at him. "Are you kidding me? She's been ready to get married since sixth grade. You guys are going to be so happy together," She assured him.

"I know. Just a little nervous I guess," He shrugged. Elena nodded and rubbed his arm a little. "Thanks, by the way, for helping me today." He said to both of them. "Even though Stefan just stood there," He said.

"You said for me to be there for moral support. And I was there." He said. Tyler nodded and thanked him again. "When are you going to do it?" Stefan asked taking Elena in his arms.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. I might take her out to dinner on the roof because she loves the roof for some reason and put on her favorite playlist and then ask her." He planned.

"That sounds good," Elena said.

Tyler looked at her surprised. "Seriously? I just thought about that in my head right now." He said excitedly. Elena shook her head at him. "Should I do it tomorrow?" He asked.

"Whoa, fast much?" Elena asked. "Wait a few days. Also, we were just talking about it yesterday so she could be expecting it," Elena told him.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks." He said. Elena nodded. "Well, I need to get going, do you guys want a ride back?" He asked. Elena looked up at Stefan before shaking her head no.

"No, we are just going to walk around for a bit." She told him. "We'll call a driver when we are done." She said. Tyler nodded and got in his car and drove off. "So what do you want to do?" She asked putting her arms around his waist.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving," He said. Elena put her arms on his shoulders and moved him closer to her. She kissed his lips smiling. "What was that?" He asked.

She shrugged with her arms still around his neck. "I like kissing you." She told him.

"That's a good reason." He nodded. He kissed her again before putting an arm around her waist to start walking again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **A proposal? Funn!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler paced his living room with the ring box in his hand. He was dressed in casual polo shorts and a t-shirt not wanting to be too fancy. Caroline was going to be home soon from shopping with Katherine and that's when he was going to take her up to the roof. As he was a pacing he got a call and when he heard his phone ring he jumped a bit. "Hello," He snapped into the phone knowing it was Stefan.

"Hey, grumpy. What's your problem?" He asked over the phone.

Tyler sighed. "Sorry," He apologized. "Just a little on edge for tonight," He told Stefan.

"You're going to be fine, man. Stop worrying," Stefan assured him. "Do you have everything set up?" He asked.

Tyler nodded but then remembered Stefan can't see him. "Yeah," He answered. "Just waiting for Katherine to bring Caroline home." He said. He kept pacing as his heartbeat got faster. Tyler heard Elena's voice in the background calling for Stefan.

"Listen, Ty. I got to go, but call me when she's says yes." Stefan told him.

Tyler smiled. "Alright. Thanks again man. And have fun with Elena," He smirked.

Stefan smirked on the other line too. "Oh I will," He said and winked at Elena who was in her bra and panties waiting for Stefan.

"Gross," Tyler cringed. Right before Stefan hung up, he could hear Elena's loud giggle and cringed at the image that just played in his head of the two of them. The elevator door opening made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Ty?" He heard Caroline's voice call. He came into view of her as she dropped her bags by the table. "Hey," She said putting her hands on his face lightly and kissed him. "I'm starving. What's for dinner?" She asked as she moved to the kitchen.

Tyler quickly brought her back in front of him. "Let's go upstairs. I have a surprise for you," He told her. She smiled at him. "Let's go." He said and put her hand in his. He led her up to the roof where the stars were clearly seen.

Caroline noticed a small table set up with champagne in ice buckets on either side of the table and candles spread out around. "Oh wow," She gasped and tightened her grip on Tyler's hand. Tyler smiled and led her towards the table and pulled out her chair lightly for her. "Thank you," He moved over to his chair and sat down. "This is unexpected," She said.

Tyler shrugged. "Just feeling romantic," He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "What do you want?" She asked. Tyler shook his head smiling.

"Nothing. I promise." He said putting his hands up defensively. "Just wanted to do something for you,"

"Okay." Caroline said still not convinced that's all he wants to do. Tyler took out one of the champagne bottles and popped it open. He quickly poured it into each of their glasses and they cheered with one another.

"Now that I think about it," Tyler said after he took a sip. "There is something that I want tonight." With that, he slipped the ring box out of his pocket and stood up to get on one knee in front of Caroline. Her hands instantly flew to her mouth like all girls do when they are excited, or sad, or happy, or surprised. That's why Tyler didn't like it because he could never tell what she was feeling. "I want you to make me the happiest man on earth and do the honor of being my wife." He said looking up at her while opening the box.

Caroline closed her eyes tightly and started nodding slowly. "Yes," She said taking her hands off of her mouth. "Yes I will. Yes!" She exclaimed putting her left hand out for him to slip on the ring. He slipped it on and stood up with her and kissed her lips.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes," Tyler admitted.

Caroline laughed. "You have no idea how happy I am you asked." She said with tears in her eyes. "I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He said kissing her again. And again. And again. And a million more kisses that night finally led to the bed where everything felt more magical then that night alone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How do you think it's going with Caroline and Tyler?" Elena asked with her head on Stefan's chest.

"I don't know." Stefan said. "Probably in bed sweating and getting hot and rough," He said into her head. She giggled cuddling more into him. "Like we could be right now,"

Elena hit his stomach. "We just went round 5. Slow down," She laughed.

"I can't. You're the one telling me to go faster and faster and harder and harder," He teased. Elena hit his stomach again and he laughed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The two weeks after that have been amazing for every single one of them. Caroline was already picking out everything and anything for the wedding and they didn't even pick a date out yet. Elena and Stefan were very happy together even though they have only been really dating for a few weeks. And, they were STILL in the honeymoon phase, which got all of them pissed off when they would start making out anywhere.

All of them were planning a trip to Punta Cana in celebration of the engagement but Caroline said that is no reason for them not to have an engagement party and/or bachelor and bachelorette parties. Right now, Elena was at the car to go to the airport because she had to be in Seattle to check on one of her stores there and then on her way back she had to stop in Newark to check on one there. There were more except she couldn't get to all of them.

"Stefan, I have to go. I'll be back in two days. You'll be okay," She said with her back against the car door and Stefan standing in front of her.

"I know I just wish you didn't have to go," He said holding her hands in his.

She nodded. "I know." She sighed. "But just think. Once I get back, we'll be flying to Punta Cana where we have are own private hot tub and bedroom and if we're lucky. Our own cabana so we'll be on the beach, and I could do naughty things in one of my skimpy bikini's." She whispered in his ear while on her tippy-toes. "Or dread about me being gone and get nothing for the week and half we are there," She shrugged backing away a little. When she looked up at him his eyes were closed. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Just picturing in my mind what is going to happen in that cabana." He told her smiling. Elena laughed and reached up to kiss him one more time. Before Elena broke away from him they heard Katherine's voice calling Elena.

"I'm coming," She said lugging a carry on and a gigantic suitcase.

Stefan turned with his arms still around Elena and looked at Katherine. "What the hell do you have in that suitcase, Kat?" He asked surprised.

"Everything I need to keep this," She said pointing to her perfect curls. "From going like this." She said making a poof sound and making an explosion with her hands. She picked it up while bending her legs showing how heavy it is before Stefan took pity on her and easily put it in the back of the car. Katherine was going with Elena to keep her company and she just wanted to go.

Stefan opened the door for Elena. "Call me when you guys land," He said.

"Of course," She said and kissing him again before sliding all the way in for Katherine to get in too. Katherine slipped in behind Elena after getting her goodbye from Stefan who just gave a slight wave, which she didn't appreciate much. Stefan closed the door and the driver started driving to the airport.

"I'm happy for you guys," Katherine told Elena out of nowhere as they walked through the airport to their gate.

Elena smiled at her. "Thanks." Elena said.

Katherine hook her arm through Elena's as they kept walking. "I missed you, E." She said tightening her arms.

Elena smiled at her. "I've been here for like a month already," She noted.

"I know," Katherine nodded. "But I just wanted you to know that," She shrugged and they kept walking with their arms linked.

"Well, I missed you too," Elena told her. It was true, she really missed Elena even with what she said when they were fifteen of how she didn't want her ever to come back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finally, for Stefan, Elena was back. She didn't bother unpacking much because all she really took to Seattle with her was hair stuff and pajamas with an extra change of clothes that could be warn in Punta Cana but she need to pack the rest of her clothes. Stefan wasn't making that very easy though. "Come on, Lena." Stefan complained coming from behind her.

"Stefan, we leave tomorrow and I doubt you have anything packed," She exclaimed getting out of his reach. "I barely have anything packed." She said walking into her closet.

"All I need is a few bathing suits, shirts, stuff to sleep in and a tooth brush." He listed off. "Oh and pants." He reminded. "Unless we do what I want to do the whole time and I won't need any," He said walking into her closet too.

Elena couldn't help but smile at his smirk. "Well, you are going to need pants because it's not just the two of us," She said.

Stefan pointed at her. "Does that mean if it were just us two than I wouldn't need pants?" He asked.

She walked closer to him and pointed a finger on his chest. "Not even for the plane." She said winking and then walking out with the clothes in her hand. She left him standing there with his finger still pointed and not being able to move. He soon took his phone out of his pocket and started typing away. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Texting everyone saying flights cancelled and there is no way to get there anymore," He said still typing. She rushed over to him and took the phone out of his hand. "Hey," He said loudly.

She put the phone behind her back and looked at him. "I'm not letting you do that. That's rude and selfish," She said putting his phone in the pillowcase of one of the pillows on her bed.

He cocked his head to the right. "Give me my phone back." He said with his hand out. She shook her head smiling while putting a bathing suit in the suitcase. "What the hell is this?" He asked taking it back out. He obviously forgot about his phone for that second. He held it up in his hands showing it to her.

"It's a bathing suit bottom." She said with a 'duh' look on her face and moved her hand to take it back. He moved it out of the way. "Stefan, give it." She said holding her hand out like Stefan did for his phone but she put her hand on her hip.

He shook his head. "This is not a bathing suit bottom. This doesn't even look like it will cover your bottom," He exclaimed.

"Well it does," She said reaching for it again. He moved it out of the way shaking his head. "I need to put it in my bag," She complained but he just shook his head. Elena moved closer to get it but he put it above his head. She reached up to get it but he moved it down with his quick reflexes. She tried again but he put it behind his back and she put her arms around his waist to get it but he moved his arms around her waist trapping her and kissing her. He pushed her back to the bed laying her down on it softly.

"Now I know why you didn't answer me when I texted you to see if you were done packing," They heard from the door. Caroline was standing there with a hand on her hip and looking at both of them in disgust. "You barely started." She complained.

"It was his fault." Elena said pointing her finger at Stefan next to her since they got up when they heard Caroline's voice.

She shook her head at both of them. "I don't care. Stefan get out. You probably didn't even start." She said walking further in the room and stood in front of both of them.

"Busted," He said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll go." He said turning to Elena again. "Bye," He said softly. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard before letting go and watching him walk out.

Caroline shook her head at her as she started folding some of Elena's clothes to put in the suitcase. "What?" Elena asked doing the same.

"Nothing," Caroline said laughing. "I'm just glad you guys are finally happy together," She said looking over at Elena. Her smile hadn't left her face since Stefan got there that morning and it just grew wider when Caroline said that.

Red attacked Elena's cheeks as she looked down at the clothes on her bed as she nodded. "I am too," She said nodding and finally looking back up at Caroline who was smiling too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	8. Chapter 8

They were all at the airport sitting at their gate waiting for their plane to started boarding. There was nothing to do and Damon kept reminding everyone that by complaining every second. Katherine kissed him a couple times to shut him up but that didn't help.

All the couples in the group were sitting next to each other than and Matt complained about that. "I hate being the only single one," He complained, slumping in his seat.

"That's your fault, Matty-boy," Stefan said stretching an arm around Elena.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked away and then he saw a girl. She was gorgeous and he had to meet her so right then he was going to show his friends that he can get someone and possibly end up not being so single. "Hello," He said getting up in front of her as she walked by. A guy showed up behind her that was much, much, much bigger than Matt and fear showed in Matt's eyes right away. "Goodbye," He said sitting back down quickly, letting them pass by the rest of them.

"Yeah, good job Matt." Katherine said patting his shoulder. Matt shrugged her hand off frustrated and slumped back in his chair until their plane was called for boarding.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena and Stefan sat in a comfortable silence since they got on the plane. Elena had her nook so that she could read and Stefan had his phone. Stefan leaned into Elena's ear to whisper something in it. "You think we could sneak in the bathroom? I'm pretty sure Katherine and Damon already have done it in the coach one so we could use the first class." He said making her laugh.

She shook her head at him and looked at him. "No, not on the plane with a bunch of other people. Including children," She sighed.

"Fine," He finished while sitting back in his seat upset. Elena looked around before taking pity on him and leaning in to whisper something back in his ear.

"I'll settle for a touchy make-out session under the blanket. If," She said holding her finger up. "No one is looking," She said. Stefan had a wide smile on his face and his head whipped around. No one was paying attention and it was only them in a two seat next to the window so now one would really see them anyway.

He threw the blanket over their heads with Elena giggling softly. The next hour of the flight they spent making out under the blanket with some touching like Elena proposed. After that, Elena settled her head on his shoulder and started reading some more while Stefan closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep for the rest of the time. Until Matt was next to Stefan in the isle leaning down so he could talk to both of them. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked them.

Stefan opened one eye and looked down at Matt. "What?" He asked annoyed.

Matt turned his head around, looking around for someone it seemed. "I saw a really cute flight attendant. What should I say? Should I say anything?" He asked quickly.

Elena rolled her eyes and picked her head up off Stefan's shoulder so she could talk to Matt properly. "Ask for a drink. Make small talk. Don't do anything too big because whenever you're too forward it doesn't end up very well." She told him. Stefan laughed at his girlfriend's comment and looked at Matt.

"Whatever," Matt said getting back up and sitting in the seat right in front of Stefan. Elena moved over to Stefan again and started reading. Stefan closed his eyes searching for sleep again before they land in Punta Cana.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They had finally landed and got off the plane only to be met by humid airport air. "I finally got off that stuffy plane only to go in a stuffy room. What the hell?" Katherine complained.

"Yeah, yeah sucks. Come on I have to pee," Elena said grabbing Katherine's arm and dragging her towards wherever she thought the bathroom might be.

Caroline turned to the rest of the boys. "I guess we are waiting for them," She said laughing a little. "Actually, I need to get my bags so they don't loose them. Tyler." She said and started walking towards the baggage claim.

"I'm going to need a little help with all her bags so any of you want to help a friend out?" He asked all three of the boys. They all looked at Matt who was looking around oblivious to what's happening. "Matty," Tyler said grabbing his attention. "Come on, we're going to get bags." He said with Matt following along.

Damon and Stefan were silent as they walked to wait for Katherine and Elena. "So, how are you and Elena?" Damon asked breaking the ice.

Stefan looked at Damon surprised for a second that he asked him that. "Everything's great. Really great." Stefan nodded. "You and Kat?" He asked.

"Good." Damon nodded. "Aw, brother," Damon sighed. Stefan looked at him. "How did we get those two?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Stefan shrugged and laughed. "I've had my girl for a while. Just didn't notice it." He said the last part more quietly as he saw Elena and Katherine exit the bathroom laughing out loud.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They all finally got their bags and made sure no one left anything on the plane or at the airport and got to the hotel. They needed two cars, one for the bags and then the other for them with a few bags of Caroline's in it. Elena and Katherine both packed heavily but Caroline, she just went over the top. Elena and Stefan were obviously sharing a room and it was their first vacation together as a couple. Elena was a little nervous because she didn't know what was going to happen or what could happen.

As Elena dropped one of her bags at the bed and Stefan stumbled into the room with the rest of the bags, she looked around satisfied with the hotel room. "Stefan," She said turning to face him. He had put the bags down already and moved towards her to put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. "Our first vacation together," She said.

He nodded. "Want to start it off right?" He asked with a smirk. Elena smiled back at him with a slight nod. "Yeah?" He asked. Elena nodded more as Stefan picked her up and brought her over to the bed. "Well let's get started then," He said putting her on the bed as she giggled loudly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena was lying besides Stefan after their good start to their first vacation together and was trying to decide whether or not to drag Stefan out of bed so they could go look around or just stay there in the warmness he surrounds her with. It was a hard decision. Elena wanted to look around the hotel and resort but she also was so comfortable that she didn't have the strength to sit up and get out of bed. She decided to drag herself and Stefan out of bed to go look around. "Come on," She said getting up and putting her clothes on.

"Fine," He sighed getting up as well. They both got dressed for their dinner tonight with everyone else so when they were done with their walk they could go straight there. Elena slipped her phone out of her pocket and opened it. Stefan watched and saw that she had opened the camera and he quickly started shaking his head. "No. No selfie. No." He protested moving away from Elena.

She pouted at him. "Why not? Why can't I show off my hot boyfriend to the world?" She complained. She was going to post it on any social media she had which was a few things.

"You can, but by full pictures. No selfie," He shook his head no. Elena nodded and he shook his head. They went like this for a while before Elena just kissed him. She quickly held her phone out and took a picture of them kissing and then broke off of him. "What?" He asked at her sudden move away from him.

"I got it," She said holding up her phone to show him the picture after she looked at it herself. He smiled and shook his head at his sneaky girlfriend. "This is good though," She said pointing to her phone. He rolled his eyes and started walking towards the restaurant with Elena looking at her phone to edit the picture some way behind him. She started walking and soon started jogging as much as she could in her heels to catch up to him. "My new screen saver by the way," She told him while walking next to him.

"Okay," He laughed while turning a corner to go into the restaurant. They saw Matt at a table by himself with six other chairs. They walked over sitting in two empty chairs across from him. "See anyone you want to embarrass yourself in front of yet?" Stefan asked sitting.

Elena laughed and sat down next to him but right across from Matt. "No," He said to them. "Where is everyone? Can't we get this dinner over with?" He asked frustrated.

"What's your problem?" Elena asked him. He wasn't the fun bubbly Matt Donavan right then. He was the other Matt Donavan that seemed like he was on his period.

He looked over at her. "I know you guys think it's funny that I can't get a girl, but I'm getting really frustrated with myself. I want a girlfriend. I want someone that I could be with anytime I want." He sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I'm twenty-three-years-old and I still never had a real girlfriend."

Elena could tell Matt was really frustrated and upset. "Matt," She said softly getting his attention. "I promise, when the time is right, you will find that girl," She told him. "And you will be very happy," She assured. Matt just nodded and looked at the menu in front of him and stopped talking.

Soon after that, everyone started to show up. It was an awkward silence from when Elena talked to Matt to now when everyone showed up so it was a relief they did. "Hey guys," Katherine said taking a seat next to Stefan. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just waiting patiently for you guys to show up so we didn't starve to death," He said not looking away from the menu. Katherine rolled her eyes and said hi to Elena doing the same thing.

Elena was looking at the menu when her phone started ringing and buzzing in her back pocket. She reached in and looked at it and then apologetically at everyone else. "It's work. I'll be right back." She said, excusing herself from the table. She got up and moved away answering the call.

Stefan lingered his look on her and then turned around to the table. "What?" He asked.

Katherine shook her head. "You know, I'm surprised it was her before you," She told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I would expect you to be the one to get the call from work first," She told him. Stefan rolled his eyes at her and she just sat back. Soon after Elena walked back and sat down in the cushion chair.

"Sorry," She apologized at everyone. "What do you think is good?" She asked Stefan while everyone else was talking.

"You," He smirked. Elena rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan seriously. "I'm serious," He said.

Elena looked at him again. "So am I, I really want to know what looks good here," She said laughing. They picked out what they wanted and then went in their own little bubble and isolated themselves from everyone else for a little until they started eating. "Are we going to the beach tomorrow?" She asked while putting some of her fish on her fork.

"I was hoping," Caroline said. "I'm getting whiter than I already am. And that's saying a lot," She told everyone laughing. "Plus, I want to be tan for the wedding," She shrugged.

"You guys picked a date?" Elena asked excitedly. Caroline looked at Tyler before nodding. "Oh my god, when?" She asked even more excited.

"July 24," Tyler told everyone. Katherine and Elena exclaimed loudly.

Caroline was smiling widely. "You know it's already the end of May and that gives us a month or so to get everything ready. When we get back I'm making the RSVP's to send out," She said before Elena cut her off.

"Does this mean I get to start designing the dresses?" Elena asked very excitedly now. Caroline nodded and laughed. "Oh my god! I've had an idea in my head for so long!" She exclaimed.

Caroline smiled at her. "Good. I'm excited to see it," She told Elena. Elena smiled and looked at Stefan.

"Hey Damon?" Elena asked leaning over the table to look at him. He looked at her. "Do you like selfie's?" She asked randomly.

"Seriously? You're asking him that," Stefan interrupted and Elena held up her hand so she could listen to Damon's answer.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Kat makes me take them a few times. I don't mind but they're not my favorite." He told her. Elena looked at Stefan.

"He doesn't mind them. He does them for his girlfriend." She said pretending to be angry.

Stefan's eyes widened. "Okay, it was just today. We can take them from now on whenever you want." He told her. "Even though, they aren't my favorite either." He said in almost a whisper. Elena smiled happily and went back to eating.

"You guys took one? Let me see," Katherine cut in. Elena slid her phone over to Katherine and she pressed the button on the bottom to see the screen turn on. It was Elena's screensaver now so anyone could see it when they turned on her phone. "Aww," She swooned. Elena's other hand that wasn't holding the phone to take the picture was on his cheek and you could clearly tell Stefan's arms were around her waist holding her tightly against him.

"Let me see," Caroline said reaching over the table to get the phone from Katherine. "Wow, that's the perfect kissing picture!" She exclaimed. "Tyler refuses to do those," She complained as she gave the phone back to Elena.

"So does Stefan," Elena told her. "I snuck it in," She said with a sly grin. Caroline giggled at Elena and Stefan. Elena smiled at Stefan who was trying to hide his smile.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they all met up at a spot on the beach. They rented chairs and took a seat in a semi circle facing the ocean. It was so quiet and peaceful with tiny sounds of waves crashing. No one was talking. They were all just enjoying the sounds of the light breeze making the palm tree's sway in the air.

None of them had phones out or anything. They just sat in their chairs with their eyes closed and relaxing. "I cannot take this anymore," Matt suddenly said. "Way to quiet for me." He said getting up. "I have a football. Who wants to play?" He asked. They all looked at each other before answering. Stefan stood up deciding he should stay somewhat active if he wasn't going to his gym for that week and a half. "Good, we got a quarterback," He said referring to Stefan. "Who else?" He asked. Katherine stood up and moved on the other side of Matt deciding she would play for fun.

Everyone else stood up except Elena after that. Elena just sat there looking at the rest of them that had their eyes on her. "I know I'm gorgeous but it's rude to stare," She joked. She got a few sarcastic laughs out of a few of them. "I don't do football. I'm scared of it first of all and second, I don't understand it." She said holding up two of her fingers making her points.

"What's there not to understand. You try to get the ball in the other teams end zone." Matt said. Elena shook her head and relaxed more in her seat and closed her eyes. Everyone looked at Stefan. He looked at all of them confused. "Go get her," Matt whispered informing him on why everyone was looking at him. Stefan rolled his eyes and walked over to Elena and picked her up suddenly, throwing her over his shoulder.

She struggled while Stefan walked down to the open part of the beach where they will be playing. "Stop, put me down," She complained and lightly hit Stefan's back.

"It's fine. You can be on my team." He promised when he finally put her down. Tyler came over shaking his head and finger at them. "What?" Stefan asked.

Tyler kept shaking his head. "You have a good arm and she has fast legs. Too much of an advantage. It wouldn't be fair." He told them. They both rolled their eyes. "Katherine, Matt, Stefan and Caroline then Me, Damon and Elena." He told everyone.

"Why do we have to have only three people?" Elena asked annoyed. Damon moved Elena and Tyler away so they could talk but he could also tell Elena why.

"Caroline and Kat need all the help they can get and Stefan and Matt are good so it's fair." He told her. Elena laughed at his comment he made about his girlfriend and friend and listened to the play Tyler was telling them. They broke away and lined up.

"Okay, the end zones are the water and that tree," Tyler told everyone before bending down. Everyone nodded and got in position. Elena threw the ball between her legs to Damon and then moved so he had room. He threw it back too Elena who just started running towards the water where she had to go to get the point. She reached it without anyone getting her and slammed the football down in victory.

Stefan smiled at Elena as he went over to get the ball. "You still have to kick it to get that extra point." He told her. She smiled at him and grabbed the ball out of his hands and set it up. "Someone go in the water and be ready to catch it," Stefan called out. Matt ended up in and he stood right in where it reaches the waistline of his bathing suit.

Damon held the ball up in its position for Elena to kick it. "Other side, I'm a lefty," She told him. He sighed and got up going to the other side of the ball. Elena back away and then ran up and gave it the biggest kick she could. It went right through Matt's arms that were set up like a goal post. Her arms flew in the air again in victory. "Got that extra point," She called over to Stefan.

They played for a little longer until they all wanted to relax. They all ended up getting wet at some point because either they got splashed or thrown into the water. As they were going back to their chairs, Elena heard a voice calling her name. She turned to see a familiar blonde waving over to her. A smile formed on Elena's face quickly as she ran to the girl. "Rebekah!" She exclaimed. The blonde hugged back just as tightly before they broke apart to talk. "How are you?" Elena asked quickly.

"I'm good. And you?" Rebekah asked.

"Awesome," Elena smiled. Then she remembered her friends. "Come, I want you to meet some people." She said grabbing Rebekah's wrist and pulling her towards their spot. "Guys," She said getting all their attention. "This is Rebekah. She was one of the first people I met in LA." She introduced.

"Hi," Rebekah waved to them. They waved back slightly not knowing what else to do because she didn't know who they were.

"Oh, Rebekah, this is my boyfriend Stefan," Elena said walking over to Stefan.

"Salvatore." Rebekah cut in. "Yeah I recognize you from all those magazines that you end up in," She laughed.

Stefan laughed slightly too. "It's nice to meet you," He said shaking her hand then sitting back down.

Elena moved over to the rest of them and quickly introduced them. "And this is Matt. He's another one of my friends from high school," Elena told her. Matt stood up to greet Rebekah properly.

Rebekah smiled at him like she didn't smile at everyone else. Elena noticed that. "Hi, Matt." She said.

Matt smiled back uneasily. He never knew what it felt like to have someone really like him back and not just think he is hot enough to sleep with. "Hi, Rebekah," He said back to her shaking her hand lightly. Elena looked between the two of them not knowing what to say because they were both lost in each other's blue eyes.

"So, Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Elena asked breaking the silence between them.

Rebekah quickly looked at Elena. "Oh, I'm with my parents. They decided to come here for a getaway and asked my brother's and I to come but they couldn't so it ended up being just me and my parents." She told her. Elena nodded smiling.

"Well, your welcome to hang out with us anytime if you get bored with your parents," Elena suggested with a light laugh. Rebekah looked again at Matt and then back at Elena.

"Sounds good," She smiled. "Well, I think I should go for now though," She said. "It was good to see you," She said to Elena. "Really nice to meet you all," She said looking over at everyone else. "And nice to meet you Matt," She smiled widely at Matt.

"You too," He said and watched her walk away. His look stayed on her as she got farther from them. Elena snapped her fingers, breaking him from his trance. "What?" He asked.

"You like her?" She asked him. Matt shrugged and looked at Elena again. "What does that mean?" She asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"I don't know," He told her. He sat back down with a smile on his face. "When do you think we will see her again?" He asked trying not to sound too desperate.

Elena smiled down at him. "I don't know. Do you want to see her again?" She asked him.

"What? I mean yeah, whatever." He said calmly. Elena shook her head at him and moved to her seat.

"He likes her," Elena said as she leaned in, to whisper it in Stefan's ear. He nodded in agreement and turned his head to kiss Elena on the lips. "Hmm," She hummed. "Are we going out tonight?" She asked everyone when she pulled away from Stefan.

"Why not?" Damon asked. "Let's go in the water, Kat." He said getting up and holding out his hand for her to take. She took it without hesitation and went down to the water with him. They walked into the refreshing coolness of the water and faced each other.

"D?" She asked. He looked at her with those icy clue eyes anyone is able to get lost in. "What are your feelings on marriage?" She asked him softly.

Damon stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't know. Why? Are you thinking about it?" He asked while engulfing her in a hug. She looked up at him with her chin poking his chest.

Katherine shrugged. "A little. I just still have mixed feelings about all of it." She said. He squeezed his arms around her a bit tighter. "I mean, I feel like I'm still too young to get married," She said emphasizing the word married. "But then again I feel like if I wait too long it's not going to turn out well." She told him truthfully.

"Well since we are talking about it now, don't expect any proposal anytime soon," He said making her laugh lightly. "When I propose to you, first I'm going to make sure your ready, second I'm going to make sure we are still together," He said smiling. He hit his chest for even thinking that. They made sure a long time ago they loved each other enough to make it work even if they go through bad times. "And third it's going to be a surprise." He told her and leaned his head down to kiss her.

She kept her arms around his neck and just pulled away enough to talk. "I love you," She whispered against his lips. He smiled at her and moved his lips up to kiss her tiny nose.

"I love you," He said and watched her scrunch her nose up a little at the kiss he planted on it. They kissed again and got deeper into it until they both felt water being splashed on them. They broke apart quickly and saw Stefan resurfacing from diving under the water.

Stefan pointed his finger at the two of them. "You two," He started. "Keep it PG, there are children on this beach. Have some respect," He said sarcastically. He turned around expecting Elena to be there but saw her instead at the edge of the water. "What are you doing?" He called to her.

She scrunched her nose up like Katherine did before and shook her head. "It's cold." She said rubbing her arms. Stefan looked back at Katherine and Damon before he ran out of the water. "What are you doing?" She asked. Without a word, he picked her up over his shoulder and started towards the water again. "Stop!" She screamed while laughing. "You do this a lot." She noticed. "At least I get a good view of your ass." She said before he went under the water with her.

They both came back up and looked over at Katherine and Damon. "What's up with you two?" Stefan asked bringing Elena in front of him so her back was against his front. The two looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Nothing," Katherine told them. Elena knew they were talking about something to have Katherine so quiet and she put a mental note in her head to talk to her about it later.

Elena looked at Katherine with a evil smirk when an idea came to her mind. Elena leaned over with Stefan's hands still on her waist and whispered something in Katherine's ear. Katherine whispered something back and Elena shook her head and whispered something back in her ear. Damon and Stefan looked at each other confused at their girlfriends. They separated some and nodded at each other. Katherine smiled loving Elena's plan and waiting for the 'signal'.

Damon and Stefan just stood there still confused. Once Elena gave the signal and Katherine saw it they both moved quickly and jumped on each of their boyfriends backs bringing them down under the water. "Whoa," Stefan said coming up with Elena still on his back. "What was that for?" He asked.

Elena shrugged and looked at Katherine who was now on Damon's back. "Just for fun." She said. "Oh, let's play chicken!" She exclaimed. "But," She said slipping off of Stefan's back. "Katherine and I are on a team." She said linking her arm through Katherine's who was smiling widely as well.

"You're kidding," Damon sighed. "I have to hold him on my shoulders for god knows how long," He complained. "Why don't I just break my back now?" He exclaimed.

"Yo," Stefan said. "I'm not that heavy!" He exclaimed.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest with an eyebrow arched. "How much do you weigh?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know," Stefan started before thinking. "168, 170. Somewhere around there." He said. "Come on, they will probably fall before us so it's fine." He said moving over to his brother.

Now Elena and Katherine had their arms crossed. "Excuse you, but we are capable of pushing people," Katherine said. "Elena, get on my shoulders," She said. Elena weighed slightly less than Katherine and they both thought Stefan and Elena should just be fighting. It'll be fun to watch. Katherine went under the water so Elena could get on her shoulder easier and then Katherine stood up slowly. "Elena, stop moving," She warned.

"Sorry, sorry. Your shoulders are small," She said reaching down holding onto Katherine's upper arms. Once they were settled they watched Stefan and Damon struggle.

"Damon, stop squirming." Stefan complained. "We did this when we were little, what's the difference?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe cause your twice the size you were since you were seven!" Damon exclaimed. After a few more struggles Stefan was on Damon's shoulders. Stefan's hands flew to Damon's face for a minute while he was balancing. "What the hell, Stef?" He almost yelled.

"Sorry," Stefan said quickly finally getting his balance. "Ready?" He asked Elena. She nodded with a smirk. Before they could start, Katherine started squirming.

Elena looked down nervously. "Kat, stop moving!" Elena exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Katherine said. "The longer you're on the harder it gets to hold you!" She told her. Katherine tripped over her own foot by accident and they both went tumbling down under the water. Damon bent down so Stefan could slide off and they both went over to Katherine and Elena trying not to laugh.

Elena and Katherine both resurfaced with hair all over their face and stuck to the sides. "Ow," Elena said holding her arm. "Thanks for dropping me, Kat," She said sarcastically.

Katherine quickly looked at Elena. "I'm so sorry. I tripped." She said. Elena started laughing along with Katherine. "We're so stupid," Katherine joked. Elena nodded.

"You okay?" Stefan asked Elena as he looked down at her. Elena nodded. Stefan looked over at Katherine and Damon while wrapping his strong arms around Elena. She quickly moved her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly while tucking her head in his chest.

Damon did the same with Katherine. "At least their pretty," He commented earning a smack from Katherine. Elena ignored it because she's heard it before from her friends. And, she knew she wasn't the brightest. Elena's eyes were closed against Stefan's chest and it looked like she was fighting to keep them open. "Look's like Lena's tired." He said in a voice like he was talking to a child.

She nodded slowly and Stefan felt it. "Let's go back up to the chairs." He suggested and started walking with Elena still right against him.

"I need more lotion on if I'm going to end up falling asleep." She remembered. Stefan handed it to her and she rubbed it on the front of her body because she was going to fall asleep in the chair where her back wasn't facing the sun. She sat down and closed her eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yes, there is going to be drama but I wrote all this cute stuff first so i wanted to put that in first but i promise there will be drama with Stelena:))


	10. Chapter 10

Elena woke up to kisses on her cheek. She opened one eye to see Stefan right there kissing her face. "What?" She asked cranky.

"Let's go up if you want to get ready to go out tonight," He said kissing her head. Elena nodded slowly and took Stefan's hand that was out to help her up. She looked around noticing no one was there anymore.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked.

Stefan folded his chair to bring back and then folded Elena's. "They went back. I let you sleep," He told her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you," She said kissing his cheek. They walked to their room after Stefan returned the chairs for the day and Elena quickly moved to the bathroom.

Stefan's arm blocked the door before she could shut it. "You showered first yesterday," He told her. "You said I could shower first today," He complained.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine," She said moving out of the bathroom.

"Unless," He said getting her attention. "You want to shower together this time," He said slowly.

Elena blushed lightly. "It would be our first shower together," She said putting her arms around his neck. Stefan nodded.

"If you're not comfortable yet, it's fine. I was just suggesting. Probably something stupid." He quickly said when he saw the uneasy look on Elena's face.

She stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Actually," She started. "I'm ready." She nodded. He looked at her surprised. She smiled and pushed him into the bathroom with her hands already on the waistline of his swim trunks.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After an hour and a half, they were finally done. Half of the shower was touching and washing and the other half was just plain sex. Now Elena had an hour to get ready before they had to get going. She didn't like that but she made it work.

Stefan walked out of the bathroom from fixing his hair and found Elena trying to unclasp a necklace so she could put it on. She was dressed and ready for the night in her jean shorts and crop top. He noticed her legs right away and how perfectly long and smooth they were. "Stop staring and come help me put this necklace on," She said breaking him out of his stare.

He walked over to her and stood behind her and moved her hair out of the way. He clasped the necklace easily and ran his hands down her smooth arms while kissing her neck softly. She smiled at she felt his lips on her soft skin. "I love you," He whispered.

She smiled again. "I love you too." She said. She turned around to face him and kissed him properly. "Let's go," She said patting his cheek. Her hand went down his arm to finally reach his hand and start walking out of their room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They got in the car where everyone was waiting to go to the club. Elena and Stefan got in quickly and the driver took off. "Well, hello." Tyler said with his arm around Caroline in the middle back seat. Matt, Katherine and Damon were in the back where there were three seats and Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler squished into the middle four seats.

"Hey," Elena said slipping in next to Caroline. "I already want a drink," Elena complained.

"Well, you will get your sex on the beach soon enough." Tyler said. "In more than one way," He mumbled. Elena reached over and smacked Tyler in the arm. "Sorry," He said.

Elena rolled her eyes and settled back next to Stefan. "Oh look, we're here," Caroline said breaking the silence that formed between them. Stefan opened the door and got out and held his hand out for Elena. He helped Caroline out too and stopped when Tyler came into view.

"Wow, you make one comment and you get treated like trash." He shook his head getting out of the car. Elena hung onto Stefan's arm as they waited for the rest of them to get out of the car.

"It was tight in there," Matt sighed stretching. "I think my hand found it's way to Katherine's…" He trailed off on his joke when Damon glared at him warningly. He quickly moved behind Stefan in a joking manner. "Help! Your brother is going to kill me because he doesn't have a sense of humor!" He joked. "It's not my fault you can't laugh!" He said with fake fear. Stefan laughed at his friend and moved away leaving Matt standing there by himself. He straightened up and looked at Damon. "Sorry," He said with a shrug and started walking into the club.

Damon's lips curled lightly into a smile barely showing. He ignored it and moved inside with Katherine as well. It was loud once they got in there and Caroline dragged Elena and Katherine to the dance floor where so many people crowded already. Stefan watched Elena start dancing with her two best friends and wanted so badly to go over there and feel her hips move against his but he let her be with her friends right now.

"You want to get a drink?" Tyler asked coming from behind him. Stefan nodded and moved to the bar with Tyler. When they were waiting they felt someone come in between them. They looked over and saw Elena standing there. "I thought you were dancing," Tyler said.

She nodded. "I was. I snuck out. I really meant it when I said I was ready for a drink," She told them. "Can I get a cranberry vodka?" She asked the bartender who nodded and winked at her. Stefan got possessive then and put his arm around his waist holding her against him. "Stefan," She warned. She didn't like when Stefan got jealous because there was no reason to. She loved him, and wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"I know, I know." He said kissing the side of her head as the bartender slid her drink towards her. Elena took it happily and took the straw out of the small glass and gulped down the drink. "Whoa. Slow down," Stefan said taking the glass out of her hand.

Elena smiled and ordered another one. "We are going to have fun tonight," She promised while doing the same thing with her second glass. She gulped it down and put it on the bar again, ready for another one. "Wait, can you get a bigger glass, these are small," She asked the bartender. He nodded with a smirk and went to go make her drink.

"I think someone is taking a liking to your girlfriend, man." Tyler joked over to Stefan. Stefan glared at him because he was fully aware of the bartender. Elena shook her head and kissed Stefan's neck as her arms went around his neck.

Caroline came up to them next and ordered herself a drink before turning to Tyler. "Let's dance, Ty." She smiled widely. Tyler started shaking his head but Caroline pleaded.

"We'll go too," Elena said. Caroline looked over at them. "Come on, Stef, let's go dance," She smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes but let Elena take his hand and lead him to the center of the dance floor where Katherine was. It was tight and Elena was pushed against Stefan's hard chest, not being able to turn around to see his face. So, she just started dancing. Stefan held onto her waist while feeling her hips move against his like he wanted. After a while of dancing, Elena wanted to go sit and Stefan went with her. They found a couch that they could just sit on and relax for a second. Elena was a bit tipsy from sipping her vodka and having two before.

She was practically on top of Stefan as they were sitting. Her arms were both hooked through his one arm and her leg was very close to going over his leg. "Elena?" She heard as she was laughing in Stefan's neck. She looked up to see Rebekah again and she jumped up excited.

"You came!" She exclaimed. Rebekah nodded as Elena hugged her tightly. "I'm happy you did," She said. Just then Matt came over to them. "Matt, look it's Rebekah!" She yelled to him over the music. She would have yelled anyway because she was so excited and tipsy.

Matt looked at Rebekah and smiled. "Hey," He said. She smiled back. "You want a drink?" He asked. Rebekah nodded quickly and they went off to the bar.

Elena turned back to Stefan. "I feel like a matchmaker." She told him excitedly while she sat down next to him again. Stefan chuckled at her words. Elena moved his head so he was looking at her and smiled before kissing him. That kiss turned into a make out session real quick. Elena's hand was on his cheek and if you saw them it looked like she was blocking their kiss from anyone who was looking at them.

Elena loved this. A night out with friends where she gets to kiss and dance with her hot boyfriend and not worry about work or anything like that.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The night was over and by then Elena was hammered. She had a few more drinks after her third vodka and it just happened. She was leaning on Stefan as they all walked out of the club. Katherine wasn't so sober either. "Elena! Let's dance!" Katherine yelled even though Elena was right next to her. Elena giggled and took Katherine's hands and then they started dancing while waiting for their car to come.

Elena smiled widely as she looked back at the rest of them. "I don't think the night is over yet!" She exclaimed and her and Katherine started back inside. Only to be caught by Stefan and Damon by one arm each and bring them back.

"No," Damon said. He held up a water in front of Katherine and passed one to Stefan. "Drink this. The last thing you want on vacation is a hangover." He said to Katherine but directing it to Elena too.

Elena chugged the whole thing down and then smiled at Stefan. "I have to pee now. Let's go back inside," She said trying to sneak her way back in the club but again, Stefan stopped her.

"Nope," He said. "You are just going to have to hold it." He said breaking the news.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine. I didn't really have to pee anyway," She muttered. The driver finally came and they all crammed into the car again.

"Wait, where's Matt?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, he's probably with Rebekah," Elena chimed in before settling her head on Stefan's shoulder. "I set them up," She said in a singsong voice.

"Good for him," Tyler said. Everyone agreed with him too. The driver drove off to go back to the hotel and everyone stayed quiet. Elena and Stefan were just sitting in silence with Elena resting on his shoulder finally calmed down. Katherine was half asleep on the window and Caroline and Tyler were sitting quietly in the back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Last night, Stefan ended up carrying Elena up to their room because she just couldn't walk anymore. She was practically asleep. This morning Elena surprisingly woke up before him. She decided to go get food for them and was going to be nice. She snuck out of the room and went down to the breakfast place. Elena quickly snuck back in with a bag of food and saw Stefan still sleeping. She placed the food on the table and crawled back into the bed with Stefan. She cuddled into his side and felt him stir. "Good morning," She whispered.

He smiled a little as he felt her kisses on his cheek. "Morning," He said rubbing his forehead. "How am I more hung-over than you?" He asked.

Elena giggled. "I don't know. But I have something that could make you feel better," She told him getting out of the bed to go get the food. "Bacon egg and cheese sandwich," She told him bringing the bag over to him. "Which I know you love," Stefan was now sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Thank you," He said moving the bag away and kissing Elena and bringing her down to lay on the bed. "But I love you more," He whispered into her neck.

"I'm happy to hear that, but I'm hungry," She said pushing him off and getting her own breakfast. She only got bacon and egg on a bagel because she didn't like the cheese with it. "Come on, I know you're hungry." She said coming back to the bed to eat with him.

He turned his body while draping his arm over her stomach. "I am. But for you." He said kissing her neck. She shook her head and pushed him off again.

"Just eat," She said pushing the food towards him. He nodded and attacked Elena's neck with kisses. "Your food," She said and tried to push him off again. She was a little weak because of the way he was kissing her. Right in her weak spot. She closed her eyes as his hands slipped underneath her shirt.

"You still want to eat?" He asked. Elena shook her head no. He smiled and kissed her lips and moved to take off her shirt. "We'll meet the rest of them later,"

She nodded and pulled his shirt off roughly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Elena and Stefan were done with the fun and the eating, they met the rest of them in the lobby. Today they were doing to Canopy Line Adventures. They were zip lining in the forest. There was a whole activity of it with instructors and everything.

The girls had on LuLu Lemon running shorts and a tank top with an opening on the back that made a design. Different for each of them but surprisingly all the same brand. The guys had on basketball shorts and Adidas or Nike shirts. They all had on sneakers too. They rented a car so they didn't have to call a taxi all the time. After a lot of thinking, they let Elena drive. She was a good driver but had bad sense of direction. They still let her anyway. Caroline sat up front with her and Tyler and Stefan got the two middle seats and Matt, Damon and Katherine got the three seats in the back.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Elena said with both hands on the wheel. She looked in the rearview mirror to see if anyone wanted to answer.

Tyler sighed. "Go straight when you get out of the parking lot." He told her. He was going to give the directions slowly so Elena could follow them. Elena went straight and Tyler kept telling her more directions.

Caroline got bored real fast. "Let's put music on." She said. She turned on the car radio. It was the same kind of car she had at home so she knew how to use it. Somewhere in Your Car by Keith Urban came on as Caroline put the country station on. She loved this song and everyone knew it. Elena really liked it too, so they sang.

"Driving home tonight, catching all red lights, that's alright cause I, don't wanna be alone. There's nobody waiting there, cold and empty bed, words I wished I said, come on the radio. And I don't know why I do this to myself." They started. They almost screamed the last part out. "I know you're with someone else! But in my mind, we're somewhere in my car and it's raining hard, on the streetlight glow, you got your lips on mine, it's gasoline on fire, I never will forget, you grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. Fingertips sliding up and down my back, breathing hard steaming up the glass, give anything if I could bring you back. Oh, oh oh, oh." There was more but they fell out in a fit of laughter.

Elena lowered the music and looked in the mirror back to Tyler. "Turn left here." He said. She did so and they saw where they were supposed to be. They each got out of the car and Matt stretched and yawned. He had just got back to his room ten minutes before they met up in the lobby. His night with Rebekah lasted longer than he thought. But, he didn't mind.

As they looked around, they saw very few people. They were all mostly the same age as all of them or maybe older. There were a few kids but they had a separate place to go. An instructor walked over to them all smiling and bubbly. "Hi. Welcome to Line Adventures. Do you want to get started up to the zip lines?" She asked. They all nodded. "Great. Follow me." She said. "It is a bit of a hike up, but it's worth it when you get up there." She promised.

As they were walking, Stefan was behind Elena. They had to step up on things a lot and he watched her legs. You could see her prefect calf muscle flex when she stepped up. He stopped for a second and just admired her legs. Tyler came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "You okay, man?" He asked with a light laugh.

Stefan turned his head to face him. "Yeah. I'm good." He said. He smiled as he started walking again. He came up behind Elena and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Do you know how distracting you are?" He asked into her ear.

Elena laughed softly. "Nope. How distracting am I?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

Stefan smirked and moved his hands to her waist. His lips were near her ear so he could whisper to her. "So distracting, that all I can think about is what's under those pants." He said looping his finger around her underwear line beneath her shorts.

Elena bit her lip holding back a smile. She moved her lips up to reach his ear to whisper. "Well," She paused. "You are just going to have to keep thinking about because you're not seeing it anytime soon." She whispers and started catching up with the group. Stefan stood their smiling and soon made his way to the group too. They reached the top and they were at the zip-line. It wasn't too steep but it went down.

Matt was going first. They geared him up and he got ready. He turned back to them smiling. "Ready?" The instructor asked . Matt nodded and then started sliding down the zip-line. You could hear his excited 'woo-hoo' going down. Damon and Katherine went next. Katherine was terrified to go on. Damon almost had to go with her before Elena said to suck it up and have fun on it.

Then it was just Tyler, Caroline, Stefan and Elena. "I want to go." Elena said excitedly moving to the instructor to get geared up. It was very tight and especially tight underneath where it shouldn't be that tight. "Okay," She whispered to her self while squirming her legs. "Bye," She waved to them and jumped and started sliding down the zip-line. You heard her scream and laughter as she ascended down the line.

Stefan, Tyler and Caroline were left. "Okay, I'll go." Caroline said and stepped towards the instructor with the harness ready. She got geared up and set up so she could go on. "Shit, I'm scared." She laughed.

Tyler smiled and walked closer to her. "You want to go on?" He asked. She nodded. "Then, I'll give you the words of Elena Gilbert. Suck it up and have fun." He winked and walked over to stand next to Stefan again.

As they were standing there and Caroline got ready to go down, Stefan started talking. "Are you excited for the wedding?" He asked.

Tyler smiled. "And officially get to be with her the rest of my life? Hell yeah." He answered Stefan.

He nodded. "Good." He said. It was time for Stefan's turn so he came up to it and then Tyler and then they were all at the bottom together. "What else?" Stefan asked the group as Tyler got out of his harness and helmet.

Matt looked at the map and looked over it to see what else there was to do. "We could go rock climbing." He said.

Damon smirked. "If it means I get to see this ass then I'm down." He said and playfully tapped Katherine's butt. Everyone shuttered at them, but agreed to go rock climbing.

They were walking over to the rock climb talking and laughing. They realized how nice it was to be as one group again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	11. Chapter 11

Sadly, their trip had to come to an end. Now it was only around a month until Caroline and Tyler's wedding. She was in her mess of an office, handling Caroline's dress. Her office was messy because she has been so busy. And, Stefan's noticed because every second she was remembering something different that she had to do. So, he decided to surprise her at work.

He walked in to her standing in front of the manikin that had Caroline's dress on it and a pencil in her mouth. "Hey, babe." Stefan said walking in slowly and making his presence known.

She turned after putting the pencil down on her desk and smiled. "Hi." She said. "I'm almost done with it." She said, talking about the dress.

Stefan nodded. "I think that Caroline will love it." He said putting an arm around her waist and kissing her head.

Elena laughed. "She better. These are almost her exact preferences." Elena said. Stefan smiled.

He pulled her waist so she was now up against his chest. "How about we get some time to ourselves tonight, instead of you and the dress. Because, you know, I'm getting kind of jealous." He pleaded.

Elena put her arms around his neck. "I think I could blow it off, just this night." She said and reached up to kiss his lips as he was smirking himself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tonight was the night Elena and Katherine had been dying for, the bachelorette party. Katherine and Elena planned it to be at a bar, just the three of them. So, that meant no sexy stripper cop. That was also way to predictable and if you've met Elena and Katherine, they like to do things their own way.

So, what they decided to do was literally pull Caroline out of the house as her surprise. The guys were going to take Tyler to another bar, but they already did, so Caroline was home alone.

They were at the front door to Caroline and Tyler's apartment. Katherine had a key that he got from Tyler because he knew about what they were doing. His bachelor party was not a surprise. Katherine slowly unlocked the door and walked in quietly. They found her watching TV in the living room. They decided to sneak up behind her, so they walked quietly behind the couch until they reached her. They both screamed boo and hit each of her shoulders.

She jumped because she was startled. "What the hell?" She asked standing and looking at Elena and Katherine. Elena held up a tiara with white fabric attached that represented a veil.

"Happy bachelorette party!" They shouted. Caroline smiled. "Let's go!" Katherine exclaimed. "Go put sexy heels on and let's get your ass out the door!"

Caroline ran into her room and put on heels and Jeans with a nice top. She came back out and they all quickly got down stairs and into a cab. They drove to the bar and went to the actual bar right away to get drinks. "Shots?" Elena asked with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "Shots." She agreed. They ordered a round of tequila shots with limes. They each threw the shot back and Elena scrunched up her nose. "You okay there, Lena?" Caroline asked with a laugh. She nodded and sucked on the lime quickly.

They had a few more rounds before they decided to sit at one of the bar tables. A guy came up to their table and stood right in between Caroline and Elena. He looked at Caroline about to talk to her but she held up her left hand to show the ring and then he turned to Elena. She shook her head. "I have a boyfriend." She said simply, hoping that he would leave.

The guy smirked. "So? He's not here now." He said and moved closer to her chair. Elena was trapped now. Caroline and Katherine got up.

They stood behind Elena's chair. "Get away from her." Katherine said fiercely.

The guy smiled. "Hey, I'm just talking to a girl that I happen to find gorgeous." He said. Elena was frozen and still trapped. He went to take her hand but another hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see a taller man standing next to Elena's chair. "What the hell man?" He asked.

Stefan squeezed the guy's wrist. "Sorry, am I hurting you?" He asked. "I think this girl said she had a boyfriend. You know what that means?" He asked moving around the chair to pull the guy away. "Get the hell away from her." Stefan said to him and let go of his wrist. The guy rolled his eyes and walked away. He turned to Elena. "Surprise!" He said with a smile and went to kiss her. "You okay?" He said after he ended up kissing her head.

Elena nodded. "Just happy you're here." She smiled widely. She jumped down and took his hand and walked towards where the other guys were. "Why are you here though?" She asked all four of them.

Damon shrugged. "The other bar was gross. It was sticky and the drinks tasted like dirt." He explained.

Elena scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew." She said.

Matt looked confused. "Aren't they not supposed to see each other or something at these things."

Katherine looked over at them and saw her arms around his neck and they were smiling and kissing. "It's okay. They just can't see each other on the wedding day." She explained.

Caroline and Tyler were attached at the hip all night. Dancing, drinking, sitting, anything, they were with each other. Well, they are going to be newly weds so its probably normal but Elena and Stefan were behaving better than they were. At least they were all having fun though.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the engagement party. The night before the actual wedding. The rehearsal dinner was the night before. The bachelor and bachelorette parties were about a week ago. Elena was on edge all day. She had something that she should tell people but was too afraid as to what they might think.

She was in the bathroom looking at her period calendar and saw that she was 6 days late. She was never late. Ever since her first period, she was always right on schedule.

Stefan was coming to pick her up soon. She didn't know what to say. If it meant what she thinks it means, she's scared of what he might think. She wasn't under any stress lately, which she knows could cause being late. There could be one other reason and that reason scared her. She was twenty-three and if this meant that she was pregnant, she doesn't think she would be ready to have a baby. She decided that tomorrow, when everyone was helping Caroline get ready, she would sneak off for a second and take a home pregnancy test.

She heard Stefan calling her name. She quickly closed the calendar book and ran out of her bathroom. She threw the book on her bed and walked out to meet Stefan. She smiled when she saw him and kissed him right away. "Hi." He said.

Elena opened her eyes from the kiss before answering. "Hi." She giggled. "Shall we?" She asked and backed away a little.

Stefan held out his hand in the air for her to softly place her hand in. He brought it up to his lips and kiss her hand sweetly. "Let's go." He said smiling as he set both of their hands in between them as they walked downstairs. Stefan opened his passenger side door for Elena as she smiled and got in.

When they were driving, the first few minutes were silent until Stefan started talking. "I think there is a surprise somebody today. Tyler said something but never told me who it was." He told her. Elena nodded, not really caring because all she could think about was her late period. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips as the other hand stayed on the wheel. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

Elena looked at him and smiled. "Nothing." She shook her head. Stefan nodded and placed her hand down but put his hand on her thigh and kept it there until they got to where the party was. Stefan didn't come around to open the door even though he was going to before the valet guys opened it for her.

He waited for her then took her hand to walk in together. They saw so many people there already, but didn't see Caroline. Caroline saw them though and started running over to them in her big heels.

She hugged Elena first, which caused her to let go of Stefan's hand. Tyler came from behind Caroline and shook Stefan's hand and one arm hugged him like they do a lot. Caroline then immediately hugged Stefan, which blocked Elena and Tyler from hugging so Tyler went around her. They hugged and then let go quickly.

Elena immediately took Stefan's hand again and moved closer to him. She wanted to be with him all night because the more she was with him; the more she can will herself to tell him. While Caroline was suddenly talking about something, Elena looked behind her to see a familiar face across the room. She squinted first to see if it was her and when she realized it was she let go of Stefan's hand quickly and ran towards the girl.

She threw her arms around the girl's neck surprising her. "Bonnie!" She exclaimed. Bonnie realized it was Elena and hugged her waist tightly. "I missed you!" She said.

Bonnie let go to look at Elena. "Elena, you look amazing." She said. She said running her eyes up and down Elena's body to see.

Elena smiled widely. "Thanks. So do you!" She said. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Elena asked with a smirk.

Bonnie smiled widely. "Come with me." She said and took Elena's hand. They came up to someone who was standing with their back facing to them talking to someone else. Bonnie tapped him on the shoulder and smiled when he turned around. "Kol, this is my friend Elena, Elena, Kol." She introduced them.

Elena stuck out her hand to shake and he took it and kissed the top. "A pleasure to meet you, Elena. Bonnie talks a lot about you." He laughed slightly.

Elena was stunned by his manners but when she recognized the accent, she understood why. "Pleasure is mine, Kol." She said. "Bonnie, I have someone I want you to see." She smiled. She turned and looked for Stefan and when she spotted him, she took Bonnie's hand and told Kol to follow.

They reached Stefan and Bonnie smiled. "Stefan!" She exclaimed. He quickly turned surprised and saw Bonnie. He hugged her right away. "How are you?" She asked.

He let go and nodded. "Never better." He said putting an arm around Elena's waist. He knew Elena brought her over to him to tell her about them so he gave her a hint.

Bonnie looks confused. "You two?" She asked. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "That's amazing!" She said to them. "Oh, Stefan, this is Kol. He's my boyfriend." She said putting her hand on Kol's back.

Stefan stuck out his hand to shake and Kol took it. After that, Elena put her hand back in Stefan's right where she wanted it and put her other hand on the same arm.

Katherine came up to the four of them talking and was smiling. "Surprise!" She shouted to Elena. "Did you like the surprise?" She asked. She pointed to Bonnie behind her hand trying to be secretive so Bonnie didn't know she was meant to be a surprise event though she was and she knew that. Obviously Katherine was already drunk.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I did." She said. "You okay, Kat?" She asked. Elena nodded.

"Yeah. Why aren't you having a drink, Lena?" She asked. Elena's face fell straight, not knowing an answer right away.

Elena hesitated. "Not in the mood tonight." She shrugged. Katherine quickly dismissed her and just took Bonnie's hand to go somewhere else. Elena looked confused but went with it and turned her head towards Stefan.

He held his beer out towards her. "You want a sip?" He asked. Elena scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "You sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay," He shrugged and took a sip for himself.

Elena looked disgusted. "Beer is gross." She said. Stefan laughed. He turned his head and kissed her lips with the taste of beer still on his lips from the sip he took before. She made a face and wiped her mouth. "Ew."

Stefan looked extremely offended. "What you all of a sudden don't like my kisses?" He asked smiling.

Elena shook her head. "Not when you have beer on your lips no!" She complained. He smiled and took another sip. "You do look hot when you drink it like that though." She said into his ear.

He laughed. "I look hot when I drink beer?" He asked, just clarifying what she said because it sounded sort of strange.

She nodded. "And that could be just me talking or my horny self talking." She hinted.

Stefan froze at those words but had a small smirk playing at his lips. "Where do you want to go?" He whispered.

Elena laughed and smacked his arm. "We can't do that! Not at both of our best friends wedding." She exclaimed.

Stefan placed the beer bottle down and grabbed her waist with both hands. "Come on, it'll be fine. They won't even know we are gone," He said trying to convince her.

Elena was weighing her options. Have the risk of Caroline banishing her from the country if she didn't stay in the party as her maid of honor, or have long awaited sex with Stefan. Hard choice but she obviously chose sex with Stefan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Stefan, I think this is a fire blanket," She laughed as they sat in a spacious closet with a small blanket covering them.

He shrugged. "So what?" He asked.

Elena's smile disappeared when she realized she should tell him what was wrong today in the car. She thought about it for a second and decided she's not going to say anything until she knew for sure. "I think we should go out now." She said and started getting up to get dressed.

Stefan reluctantly agreed and sat up as well. He was smiling as he watched Elena get dressed with a red face. "What you blushing about?" He asked, smirking.

Elena shook her head while she kept it down facing her shoes that she was putting back on. "Just the fact that we had sex in a closet at two of our best friends engagement party." She shrugged and stood. "Do I have sex hair?" She asked.

He laughed and shook his head. She squinted her eyes at him before turning to look at any place where she can see herself. The shelves were stainless steel so she looked at that and fixed her hair. "You didn't have sex hair," He said as they were walking out. She snapped at him saying shut up.

Before they opened the door, Elena realized Stefan's shirt and tie were twisted. She stopped him and stepped in front of him. She twisted his shirt so that it was straight and then fixed his tie. "Okay, now we can go out there." She said and opened the door.

As they were walking back into the party room, they heard someone clear there throat behind them. They turned to see Damon leaning on the wall right before the entrance to the room. "What are you two up to?" He asked.

Stefan turned to his brother and smiled. "Nothing much." He said before turning back and started walking back into the room.

Damon started walking after them with a smirk on his lips. "What was in the closet that you were in there for an hour for?" He asked.

Elena blushed. "You wouldn't dare tell anyone." She said pointing a finger at him.

He put his hands up defensively. "I won't say anything. As long as you sprayed some Lysol in there, I think Kat and I were going to jump in." He said. He laughed and they all walked in and tried to avoid Caroline for a little so she would forget she even noticed they weren't there. Even if she noticed.

Too late though. She was rushing over to them with a wine glass in her hand. "Where the hell were you two?" She asked.

Elena looked around the room because if she looked straight into Caroline's eyes she would start laughing. So, Stefan answered. "We went for a walk," He said smoothly. Caroline squinted at them not convinced. As she stared at them and tried to figure out what he was hiding from her, she realized what they did.

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "No!" She exclaimed. "You didn't! Not at my engagement party!" She said stomping her foot. She was mad.

Elena shrugged. "I'm so sorry. But hey, at least it wasn't at your wedding," Elena said smiling trying to cheer her up.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Still. It's not nice." She frowned at them. She looked at her silver watch on her right wrist to see the time. "Oh my god. It's over. The party is over! I can't see Tyler for 17 hours!" She said and started freaking out.

Her emotional bride side was coming out. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It will go by super fast and soon you will be Mrs. Lockwood. Okay?" Elena said rubbing her friends back softly.

Caroline nodded and downed her wine before straightening up and taking Elena's hand to talk to her. Elena looked back at Stefan and waved knowing that they probably wouldn't see each other for a while too.

"Okay, I need you to keep me from crying when I say bye to Tyler for the night." She instructed. Elena nodded.

Tyler held out his arms for Caroline. She ran to him and hugged him tight. "I love you." He whispered into her hair. "Mrs. Lockwood." He said smiling against her ear.

Caroline giggled as she held in a small cry. "I love you too, Mr. Lockwood." She smiled and moved her head so she could kiss his lips. They kissed until Caroline felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Elena. "We have to go?" She asked sadly. Elena nodded. "Alright." She sighed. She turned to Tyler quickly. "See you later?" She asked.

Tyler nodded and kissed her forehead. "Of course, baby." He promised. Katherine came to the one side of Caroline and Bonnie was next to her. Elena was on the other side and all their arms were linked. They got to Katherine's car and Elena was driving because even if Katherine was feeling better then before, they all agreed it was best she didn't drive. And, Elena didn't drink at all tonight so they threw the keys to her.

Her phone buzzed but she didn't want to look at it because she was driving. "Kat, can you grab my phone?" She asked Katherine who was in the passenger seat. "I got a text but I can't read it." She said.

Katherine reached to get her phone that was in Elena's lap and turned the screen on to see a text from Stefan. "Oh, it's from Stefan." Katherine smirked.

Bonnie and Caroline jumped from their seats in the back and leaned towards the front. "Oh, read it!" Bonnie said eagerly.

Elena's mouth hung open. "Are you kidding? That's my private texts." She said trying to defend herself.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I want to know more about this relationship between two my oldest, bestest, friends." Bonnie laughed.

Katherine opened Elena's text and read the text out loud. "'See you tomorrow, baby girl. I love you.'" She read. Elena smiled to herself and blushed. All three of the girl's mouths gaped open.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Baby girl?" She asked slowly but in a high-pitched voice. Elena was blushing uncontrollably.

Bonnie smiled widely. "Wow. I love you?" She asked.

Elena just nodded at all this. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Just say, I love you too." She told Katherine. She typed and sent and smiled to her friend in the drivers seat. Elena noticed they were all looking at her. "What?" She asked, shifting in her seat.

They shook their heads. "Nothing." They said in unison. Caroline and Bonnie sat back in their seats and Katherine looked out the window. Elena was confused but kept staring ahead smiling to her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is starting off with the guys driving home from the party btwJ**

The guys were driving to the house they were assigned to get ready at by Caroline. Then, a car would come pick them up to drive them to the church and then they would obviously ride together to the reception. Stefan was driving because it was his car and he had one drink the entire night while the others had a bit more. "You excited to be the slave to Caroline forever?" Damon asked in the back seat but made sure Matt and Stefan heard it up front. They laughed.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Once you know how I feel about her you won't think it's slaving," He said.

Stefan smiled thinking about Elena and the texts. He loved how they could say 'I love you' to one another. Matt changed the conversation to somebody different. "Stefan," He said. "You and Elena. What's happening?" He asked.

Stefan shrugged. "Nothing much, but everything is going very well." He said smiling. All the guys just looked at him. "What?"

Damon started talking again. "I could so imagine you two having kids." He blurted out of nowhere. Stefan was surprised and unprepared to answer. "You'd be an amazing dad though."

Stefan didn't know what to say other than, "Okay." He shifted in his seat a little uncomfortable.

Damon shrugged. "What? I'm serious." He said looking at all the faces in the car looking uncomfortable and confused.

Stefan removed one arm from the wheel and just put one hand on it. "Can I please get to twenty-four first?" He asked. Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan turned into the driveway of Damon's house.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena kept her promise to herself. She got a home pregnancy test when she told them she was going out to get something. She hadn't figured out what would have been a good thing to have to go get.

She hid it in her big Michael Kors purse in which no one could tell it was what it was. She went to the bathroom downstairs in Caroline and Tyler's new house and ripped it open. Elena stared at the stick in her hand before doing what she had to do. "Here it goes."

After she was done, it said to wait two minutes or so before it would be able to tell her. Katherine knocked on the door in the middle of the two minutes. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Elena fumbled with the box in her hand and quickly threw it out. "I'm almost done." She said back and luckily heard Katherine walk away. Her phone timer for two minutes went off and she quickly turned it off before anyone heard. There were two lines right next to each other.

She was speechless. She was pregnant.

Elena knew she had to get out of the bathroom before all of them start becoming more suspicious so she threw the pregnancy test into the garbage. She smoothed out her shirt because it was wrinkled from sitting. She nodded to herself in the mirror saying she could do this and keep it to herself.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and started for upstairs to start really helping Caroline get ready. "Where have you been?" She asked when she saw Elena enter the room.

Elena put her purse on the bed and answered her friend. "I was in the bathroom. I had to pee really bad but I just got home like twenty minutes ago." She lied. Well, it was a small lie. She was home a little longer than that.

Caroline shrugged. "It's okay. I just need those amazing hands to get this hair into something amazing." She said smiling. Elena smiled back at her and moved towards the chair she was sitting in. "Actually, wait. I have to pee now, Bonnie's in this bathroom. Ugh." She said getting out of the chair. She started rushing out of the bedroom to the downstairs bathroom.

Elena stiffened. What if she saw the stick in the trash? Elena was the last person in the bathroom; they would know it was hers right away. Weirdly enough though, Caroline came back without any expression on her face, the stick wasn't in her hand so she probably didn't even notice. "Ready?" Elena asked with a fake smile.

Caroline nodded. Elena went to work on her hair but did not stop thinking about what could happen when they do find out it is she that's pregnant.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They were all about to get into the car that was taking the to church when Katherine had to pee. She quickly went into the downstairs bathroom so she would be close and then they could all leave.

She was washing her hands when she noticed something in the trash. She bent down slowly and picked it up and saw two lines. Her eyes widened. Caroline was pregnant?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Katherine was walking down the isle with Damon with Elena and Stefan parting all the way at the front, she couldn't help but think about what she found. She went to stand next to Elena, itching to tell her but it would disrupt the quietness.

When Bonnie parted from Matt, everyone stood. Elena saw Tyler's eyes light up when Caroline came into view. Caroline's dad was right next to her and she was hanging tightly onto his arm. Once they reached Tyler, her dad kissed her head and Tyler took her hand.

The ceremony was beautiful. Katherine just smiled through the whole thing but was kind of upset that Caroline didn't tell her about it. She knew how she was going to confront her though. She was going to do it at the reception. Not at the church where everyone is one small place where as in the reception it's big enough for people to be in their own spaces.

After they all got to the reception and everyone was settled, Katherine got ready to pull Caroline away. Once she did, she smiled. "I guess I have two reasons to congratulate you for." She said.

Caroline looked extremely confused. "What? What's the second thing?" She asked. Katherine rolled her eyes and pulled out the stick from her clutch and showed it to Caroline. "Who's is that?" She asked surprised.

Katherine's brows furrowed. "Isn't it yours?" She asked. Caroline shook her head. "But it was in the bathroom and I went in right after you." She said. Caroline shrugged and shook her head. Although, once Caroline thought about it, she went right in after Elena.

Caroline and Katherine both realized it at the same time. Elena was before Caroline. And, she did take forever in the bathroom. Their hands covered their mouths and they both looked over at Elena who was laughing as Stefan dipped her.

They looked at each other again. "Oh my god." They said in unison.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was time for the maid of honor and best man speeches. Elena was first so she pried herself away from Stefan and stood in front of all the people. "Caroline." She started. "I met you, I'm pretty sure, kindergarten, and you needed someone to blow bubbles with." She said nodding. "Yeah, you came up to me and tugged on my little arm and just said twice in a row, 'I'm Caroline, let's blow bubbles.'" She said making everyone laugh and Caroline's face turn red. "I was a little scared," She admitted making everyone laugh again. "But once we started blowing those bubbles I knew I'd like you. We grew up together Caroline and to see you so happy with one of your oldest, best friends makes me so happy. You are an amazing person for dealing with that weirdo next to you." She said. Again, everyone laughed. She was good at this. Although, she knew Stefan would probably make them laugh so much harder. "And just an amazing friend. I really, really wish you the best and I hope you and Tyler are very happy together. I love you both." She said and everyone raised his or her glass. Caroline mouthed 'I love you' and Elena did it back.

Now, it was time for Stefan. "Oh god, Ty." He sighed and instantly people laughed. Just at that small thing. "Where the hell do I start? I mean you are crazy, loud, annoying, and so on." He said with a smile. "I mean how do you, Caroline, deal with him." Tyler laughed and Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "No, I'm just kidding. Tyler has been my best friend for," He said, jokingly counting his fingers, "A hell of a long time." He said after he ran out of fingers. Everyone laughed. "He's like another brother to me, I swear. We went through everything together." He said putting his hand in his pocket. "Even that time in high school, in English, we were acting out _Romeo and Juliet_ and the teacher assigned me Romeo and him Juliet and we had to high five instead of kissing." He said with a small laugh. Tyler shrugged and nodded. "That was awkward." He said jokingly rocking on his back heal and looking around. "But that's not he only weird moment we shared. There are too many to name." He said with a low whistle. "Damn, we were some weird kids." He said as he thought back on some of the memories. Tyler nodded. "Alright, I'm going to get right to point. Caroline and you are the most affectionate, caring, loving couple I've ever met. I remember when you called me before you proposed. You were so scared. You were like, 'what if she says no,' and 'what if she doesn't like how I proposed or the ring.' You were so freaking paranoid." He laughed. "But look how well it turned out." He said pointing over to them. "Anyway, I wish you two the best because both of you definitely deserve it." He said finishing it. Everyone raised his or her glass again.

Katherine nodded towards Elena when her and Caroline made eye contact. She nodded and got ready to corner Elena. They were going to surprise her on each side as she went to the bathroom so she could run away and dismiss the question they were going to ask.

Katherine stopped her first and she looked confused. "Hey, Kat." She said slowly. "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

Katherine shrugged. "Just hanging around." She said with a smile.

Elena nodded. "Can I get into the bathroom?" She asked. She turned when she heard Caroline's voice speak up.

"Not until you tell us what this is about." She said holding up the stick. Elena's face paled. "First, congratulations!" She said excitedly. "And second. Why the hell didn't you tell us?" She asked hitting Elena's arm a little.

Elena stood still. "You okay?" Katherine asked coming to stand in front of her too. Elena didn't look too good.

Elena shook her head. "Do not tell anyone. Please." She said worriedly. Caroline and Katherine both nodded confused. She grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them into the bathroom. She started crying once she knew they were all alone. "I don't want Stefan to find out. I'm pregnant and we are twenty-three. I don't know how he is going to take it and I'm scared." She said and cried.

Katherine rubbed her friends arm, calming her down. "It's okay. We'll wait for you to tell him." She said and brought her friend into a hug.

Caroline joined in but then let go quickly. "Okay. No more crying at my wedding. I'm not allowing it." She said wiping a tear that almost fell from her eyes. She rubbed Elena's back and took a paper towel to wet it and clean Elena up because some of the make up started running down her face. "You're okay." She whispered.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once Elena was cleaned up, they stayed on each side of her and they all walked out together. They let go of each other's arms when they saw Stefan. "Hi." He said to them. He put his hand on Elena's cheek to kiss her head and he felt dampness. "Your cheek is wet. Were you crying?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Elena froze. She didn't know what to say. Luckily, Katherine saved the day. "She smeared her makeup when she rubbed her eye so we helped her clean it up." She told Stefan.

He nodded and smiled at Elena. "May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand for her to take. Caroline and Katherine smiled and pushed Elena to go with him. She smiled lightly and took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor where all the couples were dancing to the slow song playing. As they were dancing, Stefan noticed that Elena's eyes were looking around the whole time. "You sure your okay?" He asked.

Elena looked up at him. "Yeah. I'm fine." Obviously that wasn't true because when girls say they are fine they mean the complete opposite.

He nodded and kissed the side of her head. He noticed a faster song come on and Katherine pulled Damon on the dance floor. Right now, Elena would be annoying him to dance with her. But, she wasn't. She was about to walk away when he caught her hand and spun her back in. "Where do you think your going?" He whispered into her hair.

He spun her out and around and then dipped her. "Whoa." She laughed. He picked her back up and smiled.

"Did you like that?" He asked. Elena nodded. "Good." He said and leaned down to kiss her lips. She didn't move her head, so that was a good sign but she didn't kiss back until a little after he kissed her, which wasn't normal.

They got pulled off the dance floor when they announced it was time for Caroline and Tyler's first husband and wife dance. Elena sat next to Katherine and Damon sat next to Stefan. Elena hooked her arm through her best friends arm and leaned her head on her shoulder. "You okay?" Katherine whispered. Elena nodded against her.

They both watched their best friends dance, smiling and kissing. They both loved seeing them so happy together.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Caroline and Tyler left in their limo, Stefan came up from behind Elena as she was getting her stuff. "Are you coming to mine?" He asked and kissed behind her ear.

Elena shook her head. "No, I think I want to stay home tonight." She said almost too quiet for him to hear.

Stefan tightened his arms around her. "Then I'll come to yours." He said. Elena started to shake her head again and refuse but then Katherine jumped in again.

"Bonnie and I are going to sleep at her house. Girls night." She said and grabbed Bonnie's wrist to pull her next to her. "Sorry." She said with a small smile.

Stefan let go of Elena and nodded. "Okay. Have fun." He said and kissed her head then left. Elena followed him with her eyes and silently wished she could go with him and not feel weird because she was hiding something-rather someone- from him.

Bonnie and Katherine took each of Elena's hands. "We got you covered." Bonnie said. "Even though I don't know what we are covering." She shrugged.

Elena smiled. "I'll tell you later." She promised. Katherine gave her a look asking if she's sure. "Of course I'm telling her." She said.

Katherine nodded and they all walked out to Elena's car and drove to her apartment in peace.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Elena woke up with the need to throw up. She ran to the bathroom threw her hair back and let it out. She felt her hair being pulled back by someone as she threw up. They rubbed her back and soothed her.

She sat back embarrassed because she knew who it was. She didn't know how to explain it to him but she was going to try. "What's wrong, babe?" Stefan asked moving behind her and leaning her against his chest.

Elena sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I probably ate something weird last night." She said. "It's no big deal." She told him.

He didn't believe her. "You're crying, baby girl." He said softly. "It is a big deal." She started crying harder.

She wiped her tears away even though more were going to come out. "I can't tell you right now." She sobbed.

Stefan was confused. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" He asked a little upset. Elena kept crying.

"I just can't." She said and got up from the ground and walked away. Stefan was left on the floor by the toilet his girlfriend just threw up in. He got up slowly to go follow her. He walked from the bathroom through the doorway that connected to her bedroom and she wasn't there.

He walked into the kitchen and she had just put the note down that Katherine and Bonnie left saying that they were going to get breakfast. She was wiping her tears still but popped a piece of gum in her mouth probably because she didn't want puke breath. "What's going on, Elena?" He asked softly.

Elena sniffed and shook her head. "I told you already. I can't tell you right now." She told him.

Stefan scoffed and raised his voice. "What the hell do you mean you can't tell me?" He asked. This threw Elena off guard because he raised his voice. They never got into an argument like that yet. But Elena could feel it coming.

She looked at him in the eye. "It's just not something I can tell you right now." She said with slight anger and annoyance. "But I can tell you that I'm fine."

Stefan put his hands up with his palms facing upward as he asked again. "What does that mean, Elena? What does it mean that you can't tell me right now?" He asked with his voice still raised.

Elena was getting upset and angry now so she raised her voice too. "There is nothing to tell right now!" She practically yelled. "I was telling you that I'm fine and you keep insisting that I'm not! It could have been something I ate last night that I threw up! It's not a big deal, Stefan!" She yelled.

Stefan was confused. "Last night you could barely look me in the eye and talk to me for more than two minutes and today you are throwing up and crying and I don't know what the hell is going on, but it kind of seems like a big deal to me!" He exclaimed as he started to yell too.

Elena rolled her eyes. "But I told you I was fine, Stefan! Why can't you just take that as it is and leave me alone?" She asked. They had no idea that Katherine and Bonnie had come back and were standing in front of the elevator listening. Out of nowhere, Damon and Matt show up too. They were confused and Damon pointed to where he heard the yelling voices and looked at Bonnie and Katherine questioningly and they just nodded.

Stefan furrowed his brows. "I don't know, maybe because I'm your boyfriend, Elena and I want to make sure you're really are okay!" He yelled. "How is it so hard to think about that for a second?" He exclaimed. "We are supposed to talk to each other and you shutting me out and practically ignoring me is the complete opposite!" He yelled.

Elena wiggled her lips as tears started to burn her eyes again. "Just go, Stefan. Obviously you don't believe me that I'm fine so you can just go if your not going to listen to me." She exclaimed and put her hand up like she was just done with everything.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go." He said angrily and completely ignored his friends and brother standing there and went down the staircase. Damon and Matt quickly followed and Bonnie and Katherine rushed to Elena. Her head was in her hands and she was sitting against the wall with her knees bent to her chest.

Katherine went on one side while Bonnie went on the other. "It's okay." Bonnie said rubbing her shoulder and putting her head on it.

Elena shook her head. "No it's not. Because I'm too freaking scared to tell him, I'm pushing him away and it isn't helping whatsoever." She sobbed.

Katherine hugged her tight with one of her arms. "You are just confused, it's fine if you need time, but you have to tell him that you aren't ready or something. Because if you don't he's just going to keep asking what's wrong and you guys will just keep fighting." She advised in a soft voice. "But also, I think you guys should calm down for a few days. Just let it settle, then go talk to him." She spoke again and put her head on her shoulder just as Bonnie did on the other side.

In front of the building, Damon and Matt finally caught up to Stefan and Damon stepped in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. He could see his eyes watering. "What the hell happened?" He asked urgently.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. She's not telling me something, but because I'm her boyfriend, I feel like I should know." He sighed.

"Well, maybe she's on her period and her hormones are getting the best of her. Like she knows it's not a big deal to tell you she's on her period, but because the hormones she thinks it is." Matt said. Stefan looked at him with what looked like a death stare. "So this isn't the time for comic relief? Okay." He said and backed away slightly.

Damon let go of his shoulders and looked at him in the eye. "I think you guys should let each other be for a little while. Obviously that got very heated and you guys should at least process it before you start to talk again." He told him. "It's your first big fight, right?" He asked. Stefan nodded. "Then just calm down. Take a few days. And then you guys need to talk." Damon said and patted his brother's shoulder. Stefan nodded again. "It'll be okay." Damon nodded and put an arm around his brother's shoulder and walked towards the cars.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, Elena woke up realizing she had to go to work. She waited ten more minutes until she officially dragged herself out of bed. She walked into her closet and started picking out clothes. She decided to go with black skinny jeans and tansy top that laced up. She chose black, Steve Madden Bonelli wedges that tied around her ankle.

She was slow in getting dressed because she was not feeling up to doing anything today. First because she felt nauseous and also, she's been upset since yesterday about the stupid fight Stefan and her had. Elena wasn't being fair not telling the father that she is pregnant with his kid.

She grabbed her purse and keys off the counter and walked slowly over to the elevator. Elena pushed the button in the elevator lazily and watched the doors close. She backed up so she was leaning against the wall.

Elena held her purse by her knee with her finger wrapped around it holding it up. She felt so…dead. She probably had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep last night. Her phone rang in her hand but it took her a few seconds to bring her phone to her ear. Right as she did, she was walking out of the elevator because the doors opened showing the lobby. "Hello." She said into it.

Her assistant, Amanda's cheery voice appeared from the other side of the phone. "Hi." She said excitedly.

Elena opened the door to the parking garage and slightly smiled. "Hi," She said back not as excited.

On the other line, Amanda frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked just by the sound of her voice she knew something was up.

Elena unlocked white Range Rover Evoque SE SUV. "Just, trouble in paradise." She sighed as she got in. She switched the call to Bluetooth in the car and set her phone aside. "Are you at the store?" She asked as she buckled and hoped to change the subject.

"Yeah." She sighed. "What do you mean trouble in paradise? Is everything okay with Stefan?" She asked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He's just mad at me." She said.

"Do you know why he's mad at you?" She asked a little confused.

Elena tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she slowed down because of the busy traffic that took over the streets of New York. "Yeah. I'm not telling him something that I know he should know but I'm too scared to tell him because I don't want to know how he's going to react." Elena told her.

Amanda hesitated to answer. "Well, you should tell him. No matter what it is. The longer you don't tell him the more mad he's going to get and that's going to create fights. Lots and lots of them." She sighed.

Elena was confused now. "How do you know? Are things bad with Brian?" She asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He's been acting weird lately and I don't know what's up so I snapped at him and we've been fighting." She said sadly.

Elena frowned. "Stefan and I had a heated fight yesterday. There was a lot of yelling. At one moment I wanted to slap him for not listening to me but I didn't." She said.

Amanda laughed softly. "I just don't know what's going on." She whispered. Elena pulled up in front of the store before answering.

"Well, I'm here, so we'll talk more inside." She said. Amanda replied with an okay and she hung up. Elena walked into her store to see Amanda behind the counter. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to talk because today turned out to be the busiest day ever and before they knew it; they both were tired and ready to go home.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night, Stefan kept working. As soon as he got home he went straight to his office. Working put his mind in a different place, which was exactly what he needed.

Damon walked into his office and sat right in front of him. He smiled and stared at his brother who was typing away at his computer. Stefan stopped slowly and looked at Damon who was still staring. "Hi," He said.

Damon shifted so he could put his right leg over his left and lean back in the chair. "What's up?" He asked.

Stefan shrugs. "Just catching up on work." He says to his brother. Damon nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Damon smiled. "Just thought you could use some company." He says. "You doing okay?" He asked.

Stefan got a little frustrated. "No! I'm not okay!" He snapped at him. "I have been thinking about Elena all day, no matter how much I work and try and take my mind off of her, it's no use." He said leaning back in his chair.

Damon frowned and put his elbows on his knees and leaned on them. "I'm sorry, man," He said.

Stefan scoffed and stood up and turned his back towards Damon as he put his hands in his pockets and looked out of the window to the city. "You're not the one fighting with their girlfriend over something stupid." He said.

Damon sighed and stood. He thought about saying more but he ended up just walking out of his office and out of the building without a work back to him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena was sitting on her couch staring straight ahead. She heard the elevator doors open but he didn't look up from her stare at the coffee table. "Elena?" She heard. She looked up when she heard the soft voice calling her name. Her mom, Miranda, was standing there confused.

Elena shot up from the couch and ran to her mom, tightly putting her arms around her neck. "Mom," She cried.

Miranda rubbed her daughters back as she noticed Elena started crying. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked with her beautiful, soft voice.

Elena closed her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out as she cried. Miranda was stunned. "And I don't know how to tell Stefan and he's getting mad and frustrated because he knows I'm keeping something from him." She sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

Miranda took Elena over to the couch again because Elena needed to sit and she sure has hell did too. Her daughter was pregnant out of wedlock. Now, she wasn't going to disown Elena but she had the right to be surprised. "It's okay," she said, rubbing Elena's shoulder.

Elena shook her head. "It's not. He's the father and he has the right to know and we had a huge fight yesterday about it and Katherine told me not to talk to him for a little so we could both calm down, but I need to see him. I need to tell him that I'm carrying his baby." She cried.

Miranda lifted her daughter had off her shoulder and put both her hands on either side of her face and looked her straight in the eye. "You have every right to be scared and confused, Elena." She said and wiped the tears away with the pad of her thumb. "And whenever you want to talk to him, you can." She said.

Elena nodded and put her head back on her mom's shoulder. "I love you." She said tiredly.

Miranda smiled and nodded. "I love you too, honey." She said and lay back as she heard Elena yawn. "You can sleep." She said. Before she knew it, Elena was fast asleep on her and she had no way of escaping. She pulled her phone out of her purse that was next to her on the floor and texted Elena's father just to say she was staying the night at Elena's.

Miranda put her hand on Elena soft hair and softly rubbed it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope you are enjoying it! There is more coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Stefan woke up and walked tiredly into his office. He still had some work to catch up on but he called and he's working from home today. It was almost ten in the morning when he heard the doors to the elevator open and soft footsteps he'd surprisingly recognize anywhere come towards his office.

She appeared in the doorway. "Hi." She said in a slight whisper. She didn't walk further in his office as he stood.

"Elena." He said in a whisper as well. "What are you doing here?" He asked. It was then he realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt because he literally woke up a half hour ago.

Elena shrugged and started walking farther into his office but stopping a few feet away from him. "I really need to tell you something." She said. Stefan straightened up and nodded for her to go on. "So, yes. I have been hiding something from you. And, I promise you it will make it easier to understand why I was throwing up." She started. "I found out, the day of the wedding that I was pregnant." She said softly.

Stefan's lips parted. "You're pregnant?" He asked with shakiness noticeable in his voice.

Elena nodded. "I know that you are probably scared and confused, because I feel the same way." She said putting her hand on her stomach as tears sprung to her eyes.

Stefan shook his head. "No. Stop." He said putting his hand up. "How could you not tell me when you found out? If it's mine, I think I have a right to know." He said but then instantly regretted his words.

Elena looked at him confused. "I didn't know how to tell you and what exactly are you implying, 'if it's yours?'" She asked with air quotes around if it's yours. Stefan started shaking his head. "Stop." She said putting her hand up now. "Why the hell would you have any thought in your mind that I would cheat on you?" She asked. It was a rhetorical question so she didn't want Stefan to answer and as he started she stopped him. "I honestly can't believe you said that!" She almost yelled.

Stefan shrugged. "I'm not implying anything. I didn't mean to say that but you just sprung this on me so fast." He said raising his voice. They both instantly knew that the fight was going to turn out like the one the other day.

Elena shook her head. "Whatever. I just thought that you should know I'm carrying YOUR baby." She said.

Stefan wiggled his lips. "I'm not ready for a kid, Elena. I'm scared!" He yelled.

Elena shook her head. "How do you think I feel?" She screamed back. "I'm scared and confused and I just need some support!" She yelled. "And if your not willing to give that to me," She started but stopped as tears came to her eyes quickly and one rolled down her cheek. "Then I have plenty of other people that can support me!" She finished and wiped her tear away roughly and ran out of his office.

She sat in her car for a few minutes crying. She didn't know how to process that Stefan didn't want to take care of the baby and help Elena out, although, he probably did but Elena took it the wrong way. She didn't know.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two weeks had gone by and Elena and Stefan talked once after their second fight, which turned into a fight. Elena didn't know what to do. Bonnie had gone back to London with Kol so she had one less person to talk to. Katherine was with her a lot though. Even when Elena just wanted to be alone, Katherine would show up and say she's just checking in but then ending up sleeping over.

Elena was home alone now fortunately. Music was playing softly from her speaker with her phone attached to it. She was singing softly when she heard someone walking from the elevator towards her kitchen. When the person came into view she smiled and ran to him. "Jer!" She exclaimed and tightly put her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back. "Hey." He sighed. Elena let go and looked up at him. Two years younger than her and he was about 5 inches taller. "Mom told me." He said.

Elena nodded and backed up to lean against the island. "I figured." She said with a small laugh.

"I guess congratulations are an order." Jeremy smiled lightly and she did too. "Have you talked to Stefan since you told him?" He asked. Elena looked at him confused. "Mom kept me updated with everything I should have said." He said.

Elena laughed. "Well, yes. But, it was a talk for about five minutes then we started fighting." She said sadly. "I don't blame him for being upset or confused but to be a dick about it is completely different and stupid." She said and pulled her fingers through her hair.

Jeremy pursed his lips. "Do you ever think you guys should take a break? Just so he can realize how much of a dick he is being and be there for you." He asked.

Elena shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." She partly lied. "I guess I didn't want to think about the possibility of us breaking up so I just dismissed the thought." She told him.

He nodded. "I'm not going to try and get you upset or anything, but I really think you should take a break. And I'm not saying break up for good, but seriously just take a few weeks or so." He said trying to give good advice.

Elena had really thought about taking a break. She just didn't know how to talk to Stefan without having it turn into a fight lately. She shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So, are excited to graduate?" She asked.

Jeremy smiled and nodded. He was graduating from NYU in May and it was April now. "I am. Done with school in one month from today actually." He said. "Are you going?" She asked.

Elena looked offended. "Of course I'm going to go!" She told him hitting his shoulder causing him to put his hand on it because it hurt for a second.

He shrugged. "Well, you didn't come to my high school graduation so I just wanted to make sure." He said with a sly grin. Elena rolled her eyes and didn't answer because he knew why she couldn't come back for his high school graduation but just wanted to be an ass.

Jeremy stayed the whole day and they ordered Chinese for dinner and talked more but then he had to leave because he had some classes the next day.

As she was walking into her room seeing how it was already 10, she thought about how nice it was to spend the day with her brother and how they should have more of those days.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena started showing more. It has been so long since Stefan and Elena had talked, a few weeks at least. Elena was driving on one of the back roads of New York to get to her parents house when her phone rang. It was Stefan.

She let it ring for a few seconds before pressing the button in her car to answer it. "Hi." She sighed.

Stefan hesitated before saying hello. "Hi." He said with a raspy voice. "I called to say that I think that we should," He paused. Elena knew what was coming and she closed her eyes for a second. "We need to take a break, Elena. This fighting, it isn't healthy." He said.

Elena opened her eyes and nodded to herself. "Uh, yeah. I was thinking that too." It was then she noticed a car swerving in front of her. She had no clue what it was going to do. "Stefan." She said in a worried tone.

He caught on quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly. He heard tires screech and he didn't hear anything on the other line. "Elena?" He asked. "Elena?" He shouted into the phone.

There was no answer. Elena's head was bleeding and she was passed out with half of her body out of the now opened car door. She didn't hear someone running up to her in a frantic voice calling the ambulance or Stefan calling her name on the phone. She didn't hear anything. Elena was out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan hung up and instantly called back but that went right to voicemail. He was starting to get scared. He heard the tires screech and a bang but he didn't want to believe Elena was part of it at all.

Although, now that he's not hearing from her, he's starting to think that's the case. The way she spoke his name right before everything went away got to him. She sounded worried like she knew something was going to happen sometime soon.

Stefan didn't call anyone else. He didn't know what else to do. He had no idea what could have happened to Elena if anything.

He was even more scared then, than when Elena told him she was pregnant. Then suddenly he realized. The baby. If something happened to the baby and Elena had survived, she'd be a mess. Stefan didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

This made him ten times more scared.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

The ambulance quickly got the scene with the police. They asked questions to the girl that called them for Elena. "Do you know her?" The police officer asked.

The girl shook her head. "I mean I know she's Elena Gilbert. Her fashion line is amazing but no I don't know her personally." She said shakily.

The police officer nodded. "What did you see?" He asked. The girl didn't answer right away as she tried to remember everything.

She remembered and sighed before speaking again. "I was driving in the right lane while she was in the left and I was a few cars behind but I saw the car that hit her was swerving." She said. "I could tell Elena didn't know what to do so I guess she decided to switch lanes but the car swerved more and it was a head on impact." She recited.

The police officer nodded again. "Thank you. That's all." He said and walked back to the other officers. The paramedics put Elena carefully on a stretcher and took her into the ambulance truck.

Elena hadn't woken up yet. The paramedics found another bleeding source besides her head. It was by her stomach right on her ribs. It was the glass that shattered from her front window. It cut her.

They finally got to the hospital and rushed inside. One of the paramedics stopped by at the nurse's desk. "Call Elena Gilberts family and tell them she is in surgery," He started but then turned when he heard someone behind him.

Stefan was standing there. He didn't want it to be true that she was in the hospital but it was. He took a guess. The surgeon walked by Stefan and he grabbed his arm. "She's pregnant." He told the surgeon. "But if it comes down to one or the other, I need my girl to stay with me. We can make another baby, but we can't make another one of her." He said with tears burning his eyes.

The doctor hesitated but held out his hand to shake Stefan's. He nodded. "Will do, Mr. Salvatore." He said and started rushing towards where they were taking her.

The paramedic stopped in front of Stefan. "Who are you?" He asked. Stefan looked quickly to the paramedic.

He cleared his throat before answering. "I'm her boyfriend." He decided to say. He didn't really want to be broken up anymore.

The paramedic nodded. "You can sit down in the waiting area and the doctors will tell you when something is happening.

The nurse was still calling her family because she had her parents and Jeremy listed on her emergency contacts. Not twenty minutes later, Miranda, Elena's father Grayson and Jeremy were rushing towards Stefan. "What happened?" Miranda asked hurriedly.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. I called her and I guess she was driving but whenever she's driving and talking she has it on Bluetooth." He said quickly so they didn't think he meant to call her while she was driving. "All I heard was a crash and I didn't know what happened. Elena stopped talking and then I hung up."

Miranda hugged Stefan. "She's going to be okay." She said to him. She quickly let go to look at him. "What about the baby?" She asked.

Stefan wanted to cry even more when she brought the baby up. "I don't know." He said with his voice shaking. Miranda hugged him again and took the support because he needed it the most right now.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	15. Chapter 15

It been a few hours and Elena was still in surgery. Stefan's leg was shaking, a nervous habit. Caroline and Tyler finally got back a week ago from their honeymoon so out of loop. Katherine filled them in. They hadn't called any of them yet because they wanted to see how long her surgery was going to go and since it's already been four hours, they decided to call them.

Grayson did it. He was upset too but Stefan and Miranda and Jeremy, they could barely talk without choking up. When he was done, he handed Stefan phone back to Stefan and he grabbed it. Waiting was infuriating. Stefan couldn't just sit there, not knowing how the woman he loves is doing in surgery with his unborn child. And, the doctors weren't saying anything.

Not ten minutes later, Katherine showed up with Caroline and Tyler and Damon behind them. They both ran to the family with questioning looks. "She's still in surgery." Stefan muttered.

They nodded. "What about the baby?" Katherine asked. Stefan couldn't answer that. He just stood and walked away. Damon was about to go after him but Miranda stood.

She grabbed his arm to turn him back around. "Don't. He needs time to be alone right now." She said and wiped another tear that rolled down her cheek. Damon looked at the direction he went then back at Miranda and nodded.

Katherine sat down slowly in the chair next to the one Stefan was sitting and Caroline sat next to her. Katherine took her hand and squeezed it. Tyler and Damon leaned against a pillar that was right near the waiting area.

Then they waited.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The doctor came out and Stefan appeared out of nowhere as soon as the doctor stopped to talk to them. Stefan stood in front of the doctor as he told them an update. "She's okay." He started off with. "But," He said and got everyone's attention on him again. "The surgery took a toll on her so she fell into a coma. There is a slightly possible chance she will not wake up," He told them. Stefan put one hand on his mouth as the other crossed over his chest still. "It all is going to be up to her." He said.

Grayson got up and shook the doctors hand. "Thank you." He said. The doctor nodded and shook Stefan's hand as well.

Stefan felt like his body went limp but stopped the doctor before he walked away. "When can we see her?" He asked. The rest of them looked at the doctor waiting for an answer.

"Now," He said with a nod. "But I suggest just a few people at a time." He said. Stefan turned towards the rest of them.

They decided he should go first but he refused. "No, it's fine. You guys go first." He said gesturing towards Miranda, Grayson and Jeremy. They nodded and walked off towards where the doctor was leading them.

Stefan sat again and rested his head in his hands. He felt a sudden rub on his back coming from Katherine. "She'll be okay." She said but choked in the middle. "Everything will be okay." She whispered.

He stood suddenly. "How do you know?" He asked angrily. "She might not wake up from this. Which doesn't mean I'd just lose her, but our baby too!" He exclaimed. "As much as I would like to be positive, I can't help but this of the negatives that could come out of this." He said and walked off angrily again. He wasn't just yelling at Katherine, he was yelling at all of them because he knew that's all they were going to tell him.

This time Damon followed him. "Stef!" He called as he followed him. "Stefan!" He said. Stefan turned with an annoyed look. "Calm the hell down!" He yelled first. "I seriously can't imagine what you're going through right now and I wish I did because I'd know how to help you." He said softer this time. "But what I do know is that me, Katherine and everyone else is trying there hardest to help you." He said. "Shutting us out won't help with anything." He said in a quieter tone.

Stefan shook her head. "What if she's not strong enough? What if she doesn't wake up from this?" He asked.

Damon shrugged. "Then we face it together. I'm not saying that's going to happen but since it's a possibility we can talk about it." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "If she doesn't wake up from this, you have me, Tyler, Kat, Care, Matt and her family and our family. You have so many people." He assured.

Stefan nodded. "I'm just scared, D." He said. Damon nodded and brought him into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes before they went back to the waiting area. When they got back, her family was back and they said they would be back first thing tomorrow morning.

Stefan let his friends go first so he had all the alone time with Elena. He sat alone in the waiting room and looked around. Twenty minutes later they came out and each hugged Stefan. As they left he started walking slowly towards the ICU.

He leaned against the door looking at Elena who was attached to monitors and wires. He could barely look but walked further into the room and sat down in the chair. He didn't know what to say, or if he should even say anything. "Hey, baby." He said taking her hand. "I wanted to tell you," He said. "That I love you so freaking much." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He kissed her hand and kept holding it tightly. "I need you." He cried. "I really need you, baby girl." Stefan was full on crying. He didn't know what else to do. "I need you to be here with me. I was stupid for letting you go. See what it caused?" He asked. "I want you. I want this baby. I want everything." He said. "Stay with me, baby girl. Please stay with me." He cried and kissed her hand once more.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, Miranda and Grayson walked in the see Stefan holding her hand but leaning back in his chair that was as close as it could get to the bed. Miranda didn't really want to wake him, but she needed to. "Stefan." She said softly. "Honey, wake up." She said shaking his shoulder very lightly.

He woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He noticed his hand was still in Elena's and she was still in the same position that she was in yesterday. He didn't like it. "Sorry," He said and got up slowly.

She shook her head. "It's okay." She said softly. "You should go home and get cleaned up." She advised.

He shook his head. "I think I want to stay here incase she wakes up." He said. She nodded after a minute and then moved over to Elena's bed. She moved the hair off of her forehead and leaned down to kiss it.

The doctor came in for Elena's vital check. "Hello." He greeted. He went over to the monitors and wrote stuff down and checked out all the monitors. "I have some news." He said after he checked everything. All eyes went to him. "The baby is fine." He nodded. "Or I should say babies. Congratulations, you're a dad to twins." He said to Stefan.

Stefan pursed his lips. "What?" He asked softly. "Oh my god." He said leaning on the wall.

Damon and Katherine walked in with Matt and saw Stefan. "Are you okay?" Matt asked. "What happened?" He asked the rest of them.

The doctor decided to answer. "Stefan is going to be a dad to twins. Perfectly healthy twins." He said adding the last part to try and make Stefan feel better. Just as he said that, the monitors started beeping rapidly. He rushed over after he called nurses in to come with a crash cart and get the family out.

One of the nurses moved them out of the room. "You guys have to go so that the doctors can have some space." She told them.

Katherine started sobbing. "What's happening? Is she okay?" She asked frantically. The nurse just nodded.

"We will let you guys know as soon as we find out what happened. You need to go now." She told them and they started walking away.

Again, they waited. And waited.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's been five days. Stefan hasn't slept, showered, and has barely eaten. She was still in the coma; she wasn't awake, which made Stefan keep worrying. Now, he was sitting in the cafeteria in the hospital with Matt. "You look terrible." He said sitting down with a bag of chips and two waters.

Stefan glared at him. "Really?" He asked sarcastically. Stefan wasn't in the mood for anyone these past few days. He just wanted Elena.

Matt sighed. "Sorry." He said. They sat in silence for a while until Matt spoke again. "I think you should eat. It's not much, but it's something." He said pushing the chips towards him.

He shook his head and spoke quietly. "Not hungry." He said. Stefan had no appetite at all. He didn't think he would until he knew Elena was going to be okay.

Matt cocked his head to the side. "Stef," He started but Stefan got up and started walking back to Elena's room. He sat in the chair and held her hand.

He leaned down to kiss her hand and started talking to her again. "Come on, baby girl. Come back." He said softly.

Elena was lying still. He had no idea what could possibly be going on in her head, but there was definitely something.

 _In Elena's head,_

 _Elena was laughing. She couldn't stop. Stefan was tickling her sides, which was her weak spot. "Stefan." She giggled out and taking a hold of his hands to try and stop him._

 _He picked his head up from Elena's neck. "Take it back." He said with a smile spread across his face._

 _She shook her head. This was a week before Caroline and Tyler's engagement party. "No," She said still giggling uncontrollably._

 _Stefan picked her up and pinned her down on the bed. "Then I'm going to keep tickling you." Elena's back arched and her head turned from side to side as she squirmed under Stefan's hands._

 _She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to pee." She laughed loudly. "Fine! Fine!" She said. "You have better abs then Zac Efron!" She said. Stefan stopped tickling her and had a defeated smile on his face._

 _He got off of her and stood at the side of the bed. "Thank you." He said and started walking out._

 _Elena was confused. He can't do that and then just walk away. She ran after him and pushed him up against the wall. He looked surprised. "Did you forget what we were in the middle of when that whole thing started?" She asked pushing up against him._

 _Stefan looked turned on as hell. He smirked and shook his head. "Of course not." He said leaning down and kissing Elena's lips. Elena smiled against his lips and roughly pulled his shirt off his body. "Someone's impatient." He said._

 _Elena giggled and jumped up so Stefan would hold her as her legs went around his torso. He brought them to his bedroom that they were in before and laid her down right on the bed. As he kissed her his fingers played with the waistline of her pajama shorts._

 _He pulled them down her long legs slowly. He started kissing all the way down her body as he pulled her shorts down. His lips found her inner thigh and he started kissing softly. Elena's legs started to move in but Stefan stopped them from clamping his head. Her toes curled and she swore her lip was going to bleed from how hard she was biting down on it._

 _His fingers found her panties waistline and he started to pull them down slowly as well. "You are beautiful." He muttered as he came back up to kiss her lips again. Her feet went on his torso and pushed down his boxers and sweatpants._

 _Elena was itching for him. "Please. Stefan." She mumbled. Stefan quieted her with a kiss again._

 _His hand squeezed her thigh as he deepened the kiss. "Hold on, baby girl." He whispered against her lips. Elena moaned. He slowly entered her and Elena's eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of him inside her._

 _She moaned loudly. "Please. Faster." She moaned. Stefan kissed her neck softly and smiled against it._

 _"Take it slow for a bit, baby." He said. After a little bit he started to go faster just as she begged._

 _That night was full of love and lust for them two. Elena didn't want it to end._

Many things were going on in Elena's head. Things that no one could probably think are even possible, but it happened.

 _"Mommy." Elena heard. She woke up in an uncomfortable bed. She looked around and saw a little girl. "Mommy. I need you. Wake up, mommy." She said._

 _Elena slowly got out of the bed and studied the little until she heard another voice from behind her. "We need you, mommy." A little boy said._

 _She covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. "How is this possible?" She whispered._

 _The little boy and girl joined hands. "Daddy sent us to help you. He needs you too, mommy." The little girl said._

 _She nodded at the kids. "Does this mean I'm having twins?" She asked herself. She didn't know what to think of this. She didn't even know what was happening._

 _Elena lied back down but felt the little girl hold one of her hands. "Wake up, mommy." She said._

 _The little boy took her other hand as well. "Please wake up."_

Stefan was holding tightly onto her hand with his eyes closed. He felt a movement in her hand and quickly looked at her. Her fingers started to move trying to break free of Stefan's tight grip. "Elena?" He asked. Her eyes fluttered slowly. "Oh my god, Elena." He said and kissed her hand. "I'm going to get the doctor just hang on, baby."

He ran out then came back in with the doctor. The doctor went over to Elena and shined a light in her eyes for her to follow. "Elena?" He asked. "Can you hear me?" He asked. Elena nodded slowly.

She moved her eyes towards Stefan. "Stefan." She said in barely a whisper. She had trouble talking.

He rushed over to her side and took her hand again. "Hey, don't try to talk. You're okay." He said. Tears were burning his eyes, threatening to come out. "You're okay." He said in a whisper trying more to convince him than her.

Elena moved her hand to touch Stefan's face and wipe a tear that fell unexpectedly. "I'm sorry." She said with a scratchy voice.

He shook his head and put his hand over hers. "You don't need to apologize." He told her. "I love you, Elena." He said.

Elena smiled as much as she could. "I love you too, Stefan." She said and her eyes started to close again.

Stefan looked up at the doctor who was trying his best to give them as much privacy as possible. "She's going to fall in and out of sleep for a while. But, it is looking like she will be fine. It is going to take time though." He said to him. Stefan nodded and thanked the doctor before he left.

Stefan sat there the rest of the night again. Elena woke up twice that night for a few minutes each and then ended up falling asleep the rest of the night. Stefan decided her could get some as well.

••••••••••••••••••••••

That dream part was just something I decided to put in. Sorry if it's weird.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, after her family and their friends cried over how she was awake and okay, Stefan got more alone time with her. "Since when do you grow a beard?" She asked.

Stefan smiled and rubbed his face with his hands feeling his scruff on his chin and cheeks. "Haven't been home in a while. Didn't get to shower and shave." He said honestly and sat down again.

Elena nodded. "So that's what that smell is." She said. Stefan laughed along with Elena. "I'm okay." She said taking his hand and squeezing it. "You can go shower." She said with a pleading look.

Stefan stood and stood right near here at the edge of the bed. "What? You don't like the scruff?" He asked leaning down to kiss her.

Elena shook her head and smiled as he reached her lips. "I really don't. Or the smell." She laughed. The kiss lasted a few seconds then Stefan broke away. "Go." She said.

Stefan rubbed her arm lightly. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He said to her. She nodded and pointed out the door. "Okay, okay." He said and finally walked out and started for the elevator.

Elena sighed and put her head back. She was finally alone with peace and quiet. Her hand went to her stomach and rubbed the bump forming. "Hey little ones." She said. "Thanks for helping me wake up. I think I made your daddy really happy." She said with a laugh. She sat back again but kept her hand on her stomach. Stefan was happy and so was she.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena was still in the hospital after two days. Stefan was there with her every minute for anything that she needed. But she didn't mind at all. Since he was there that whole time, Elena knew that he maybe didn't want to take a break anymore. It was the middle of the night and Stefan couldn't sleep. He couldn't think of why but he just couldn't.

Elena woke up and saw him staring down at his phone. "Why are you up?" She asked.

Stefan quickly moved his eyes to her. "I couldn't sleep." He said stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

She moved over as much as she could. "Come lie down with me." She said. Stefan smiled.

Stefan had very badly wanted to but he didn't want to hurt her. "Are you sure?" He asked. Elena nodded. He slowly moved over to her and slipped in next to her. She put her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach. He kissed her head softly as he felt her breathing slow down as she fell back asleep.

It took him a while, but he eventually did and he felt good with who was next to him. Elena always made him feel better.

The next afternoon, Elena was being let out. The doctor came in before so she could sign some papers. "How are you feeling, Elena?" He asked.

She nodded as she signed the last form and handed it back to him. "Really well." She smiled.

The doctor nodded. "Good. Now, I have some news for you." He said. "Your family had found out something before you had. You are having twins, Miss. Gilbert." He told her.

Elena looked up at him and immediately thought of her dream before she woke up. "What?" She asked super surprised. Stefan smiled and came over to the side of her. He kissed her hair with a smile. She looked up at him quickly. "You're okay with this?" She asked with a faint smile appearing on her lips.

Stefan nodded. "I don't know why I was never not okay with it. We are having kids, I shouldn't have been such a dick." He laughed.

Elena stood. Her arms went around his waist and she looked up at him. She knew she had an audience of her mother, father, brother and doctor but she didn't care. "I love you." She whispered, as she looked straight into his eyes.

Stefan smiled widely. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." He said and smiled then leaned down to kiss her lips. She moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Once they got the aww's from her mother and eww's from her brother, they broke apart. "I love you too." He said when his lips were against her forehead.

••••••••••••••••••••

Elena walked into her room and smiled. She turned and saw Stefan drop whatever stuff ended up at the hospital by the door. "Thank you." She said and sat on the cushion bench at the end of her bed. "You'd think I'd be tired," She said. Stefan came over to sit next to her.

Stefan smiled and put a hand on her leg and she put her head on his shoulder. "I have a surprise for you." He said and started to pull something out of his pocket. It was two tickets to go somewhere.

Elena yanked them out of his hand and looked at them. "Italy?" She asked with a smile and Stefan nodded. "Stefan." She said and hugged him. "I've always wanted to go to Italy. I remember when you went for a few weeks in the summer every year. I always wanted to go with you." She laughed.

Stefan smiled. "Well, now you do get to go with me, just the two of us. In two weeks." He said taking the tickets back and placing them on the bed.

She hugged Stefan tightly. "Just the two of us?" She asked excitedly. She looked at him with hopeful eyes and he didn't really want to tell her everyone was coming along.

He shrugged. "Just the two of us for a full three days, that is." He said and studied her face to see her expression.

She shrugged and smiled. "That's fine." She said and kissed his lips. "I love you." They kissed again and Stefan made dinner for the two of them.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena has been out of the hospital for four days. She was feeling a lot better but was still pregnant so she was a bit uncomfortable. Stefan was out all day for some reason so she called Katherine to come hang out for a bit. Katherine was busy too.

She contemplated having Damon coming over because they never hang out but then decided against it and went simple with calling Caroline who was more than happy to come over. She walked in with a bag in her hand and Elena got up slowly and looked confused. "What's all that?" She asked.

Caroline placed it on the table and smiled deviously at Elena. "Ice cream, movies, cookies, candy and anything sweet." She said happily while unpacking the items in the bag.

Elena smiled and walked over to her. "You are lucky I am craving chocolate chip mint." She said and rushed to get a spoon then started digging into the ice cream. "What movies did you bring?" She asked with a mouth full of ice cream.

Caroline laughed at her before answering. "Clueless, The Notebook, The Lucky One, The Best Of Me, The Hangover. Part one, two and three." She noted. "And 50 First Dates."  She listed.

Elena looked surprised. "Wow. So much to choose from." She said. Caroline nodded. "How many do you think we can watch today before Stefan gets back?" She asked.

Caroline shrugged. "I think we could get in all the Hangovers." She said. "Since you won't be able to have one we'll just have to watch a movie about it." She laughed. Elena rolled her eyes and shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as Caroline followed her into her bedroom with the movies and the food.

After Elena put the first move of Hangover in the TV, she sat down next to Caroline and started eating the rest of her ice cream and picking at the other foods as well.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"God, I don't know what I'm doing." Stefan said with a small laugh as he leaned on the glass case showing all the beautiful jewelry.

Katherine came and stood next to him. "You're doing the right thing. You guys are so ready." She said.

Stefan laughed. "It's just, it's kind of early." He said. "But when I think of that, I also think about how I was so close to losing her and I don't want that again and I want to make sure she's with me through everything." He said.

Katherine nodded. "I think that you should stick with that and go through with this plan. Because honestly, I wish you were proposing to me after you told me what you're going to do." She said straightening up so she wasn't leaning on the case.

Stefan nodded. "Alright." He said with a whisper. "I think that Elena would like," He said but trailed off when he looked at all of the ring choices.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "That one." She said smoothly and pointed to one after she quickly skimmed her eyes over it. Stefan looked at her in disbelief. "What? She's practically my sister. We do have the same birthday." She said with a smile.

Stefan nodded. "I know, trust me." He said. He scanned his eyes over the rings again. "You're probably right." Stefan said. It was a Verragio twist shank diamond ring. It wasn't too big, or too small, it was just right. He let out a big breath before asking the man behind the counter. "Can I have that one please?" He asked.

The man smiled and started doing things behind the counter to get it ready. "You're definitely doing the right thing. For both you and Elena." She said and sat down on a bench that he sat down at. "And, I think you should be ready because she's probably not going to want to wear a gown when she twice as big and has two little people grown inside her. So, you might have to wait a few months." She said with a laugh.

Stefan laughed. "She's such a fashionista." He said with a smile. Katherine smiled because she could tell that that's one of his favorite things about her by the way he just started smiling.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so. Or her company would go bye, bye." She said.

Stefan rubbed his hands together as they waited for the ring to be ready. "You know what I realized?" He asked. Katherine looked over at him to listen. "We never even talked about this much." He noted. "I mean, not even did we talk about having babies let alone getting married this fast. But everything that happened came so quickly and I realized it is what I should do if I want to have her in my life forever."

Katherine smiled. "That's right." She said and nodded. "She is going to be so happy with you and your little babies. Stefan nodded and smiled thinking ahead in the future. Little toddlers running around then teenagers going out then adults getting married and having babies and having the cycle start over with them. That's all he could picture right now.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan got back to Elena's apartment where he had been staying. He was planning on asking her to move in with him at his apartment, was a bit scared because he didn't know how it would go. He needed to fine a place to hide it until he went back to his place to get new clothes.

He heard laughing from her bedroom and walked slowly towards it. He saw Caroline first but then saw Elena walk out of the bathroom. "Hi." She smiled and went over to him quickly.

He kissed her head and looked over her shoulder at Caroline. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Elena blushed. She didn't know why she was but she did. "I brought food. Elena ate most of it." She laughed.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said sternly. "You had a lot too." She defended and turned back to Stefan. "Where have you been all day?" She asked.

Stefan didn't have an answer prepared. He wasn't ready for it. "Just running a few errands." He said shrugging the subject off. "Actually, I need to run to my apartment for to go get something, I'll be back in twenty minutes." He said and kissed her. She was left confused but turned to walk back to Caroline who was still on the bed.

Popping a Hershey kiss in her mouth, Caroline looked at Elena. "What was that about?" She asked. Elena shrugged and looked at the TV that was still playing the movie.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan finally got back and Elena was alone. Caroline had gone home and Elena was waiting patiently for Stefan to come back. "Where have you been all day?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck.

He shrugged. "Just getting some things. I had to drop them off at my apartment." He said. "You look tired." He said.

She yawned and nodded. "I am." She said. She leaned into Stefan and kissed his lips. "I missed you today." She said.

He laughed. "I missed you too." He said kissing her again. Elena rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss. "What are you doing?" He asked while she was kissing down his neck.

She giggled. "Do you know how horny a woman can get when they're pregnant?" She whispered in his ear. He shook his head smiling. "Very." She simply told him. Elena was only a few weeks pregnant and had her first ultra sound the next day. She was still in very good shape. Stefan smiled as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

He unexpectedly flipped her over so he was looking down at her. She pulled his shirt off before he leaned down and kissed her. He only had one thing on his mind then.

And it was that he couldn't wait to make her his wife.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finally updated! Sorry for the wait. Go read my story I just published called Picture Perfect if you haven't already! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Elena was so excited for the ultrasound today. Stefan's hand was on her knee that was bouncing up and down as they waited in the waiting room. He was checking work emails that he didn't get around seeing yet.

Elena peeked over to see a huge amount of money on the screen. "Whoa, what's that money for?" She asked looking at it closer.

He looked over at her and smiled lightly. "For me. Another company wants to make a deal with us and they're offering that much." He said and looked back at his phone. He shut it off probably so she doesn't see it anymore.

Elena raised her eyebrow slightly. "Why don't you take the deal then?" She asked excitedly.

"Because it's not just about the money." He told her. "It's about what the deal is about and I'm still trying to figure out if it's worth it or not?" He said.

Right before she was going to ask him what the deal was, the doctor called Elena's name. She got up holding Stefan's hand and followed the doctor to the small room.

"Hello Ms. Gilbert, I am doctor Bailey. I will be your doctor through the pregnancy." She said. Elena nodded at her. "If you could just remove clothes from the waist down and lie on you back, then we can get started.

Elena should have figured. It was too early in the pregnancy to do it by the stomach so it had to happen from the other part. She did as she was told and she could see Stefan blush a little. It's not like he hasn't seen it before, but with the doctor it made it kind of weird.

She laid back and the doctor put the sheet over her bended legs and did what she had to do. "Right here is one of the babies and," She said and trailed off. "And there is the second." She said pointing at the screen. They were small, tiny little blips but Elena felt like she wanted to cry. She was seeing her babies for the first time even if they weren't fully matured in her stomach; she is seeing the lives that were created by her.

Stefan kissed her head and smiled.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the morning they were leaving for Italy and Elena had her head on his shoulder as they waited for their flight. "Tomorrow we are going to Venice." He told her.

She turned her head so her lips were on his shoulder. He felt her smile against it. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Stefan smiled too. "Thank you." He said. She picked her head up and looked at him confused. "For staying with me. For waking up." He said. "We never talked about what happened." He said turning his body more towards her. "What did happen on the road? Where were you going?" He asked.

Elena moved her gaze all around. "Just to my parents. My mom was willing to comfort me and so I was going to stay there for a little bit." She explained. "But as I was driving, it was two lanes going each way so I was in the left. Then, there was this car that was swerving and I didn't know what it was going to do so I thought if I sped up I could just move past it but as I was speeding up towards it, it turned and hit me and that's all I remember." She told him, never looking him in the eye because she would probably start crying.

Stefan took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay." He said. "But I was terrified, Elena." He said.

Elena finally looked at him and nodded. "I know and I'm sorry." She told him.

"And the worst part is, I just broke up with you before it happened. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do and I'm so sorry." He said.

Elena shook her head before answering. "No, that was the right thing. We tried talking it out but it ended in fights all the time. Taking a break would have been a good thing." She said, assuring him. "But now, taking a break could probably be the worst thing." She said and kissed him softly.

He smiled into the kiss. Their flight was announced that they were boarding and Elena practically jumped up. "I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

He laughed as he stood. All he wanted to do was tell her what is going to happen there but it took EVERYTHING in him not to say a word. They boarded the plane and Elena got herself comfortable for the eight-hour plane ride ahead of them.

She buckled up and listened to the flight attended give the instruction incase of emergency but also kind of tuned her out and rested her head on Stefan's shoulder. They were in first class so after the flight attendant was done speaking; one came over and asked them if they wanted anything to eat or drink then.

Elena shook her head and Stefan did the same. The rest of the flight was easy. Then eight-hours later, they were in Rome. "Okay, so, you have two choices. We could leave and go to Salerno now or we can walk around Rome for a little while and then go later. Whatever you want." Stefan said.

Elena thought about it for a few minutes. "I really want to see the house." She said slowly. Stefan smirked and nodded. They made their way to get the luggage and get on the train. The train was the fastest way to get to Salerno.

Elena saw the front of the house when their cab stopped. It was beautiful. It wasn't very big, but it was elegant and cozy at the same time. And that was just the outside.

Elena walked in with one suitcase because Stefan forbid her from lifting a lot, especially now that she's pregnant. "Oh wow." She said. The ceilings went high once you got into the foyer. Elena walked around and left Stefan to get the bags. She saw a dining room, a beautiful, authentic living room.

Elena felt arms go around her waist. "So, you like?" He asked. Elena scoffed at him. Stefan kissed her neck softly.

She shook her head. "I love." She said. "How could you ever want to even leave this place?" She asked while rubbing her hand over his arm that was still around her waist.

Stefan took his head out of the crook of his neck. "A lot of tantrums." He said making her giggle. "Yeah, a lot of stomping of the feet, a lot of screaming." He said. Elena couldn't help but keep laughing.

She tilted her head up so her eyes were on his face. "Well, don't go teaching our children that. I don't think I can handle a mini Stefan tantrum." She told him and kissed his cheek.

Stefan laughed. "Oh dear. I don't think I can even handle that." He said with a beautiful smile showing his pearly white teeth. Stefan spun her around so she was facing him. "Want to go see the master?" He asked.

Elena kissed him passionately. As she was breaking apart from him, she bit his lip playfully. "Let's go."

••••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan decided to go for a swim later that night. It was around 10 pm already. The lights around the pool were lighting up the pool just right. The lights from the city as the pool over looked the Positano.

Elena decided to surprise him when she eventually woke up. She walked down to the pool area. "Wow, this is beautiful." She gasped as she looked around.

Stefan turned when he heard her. "I love it out here." He said softly. Elena smiled. He looked her up and down. He long legs being showed off by her short, silk robe. He bit his lip trying to contain himself.

She started to pull on her robe and eventually the silk fell to the floor, revealing her naked body in the light. Stefan's mouth gaped open as she walked into the pool to him. She reached her arms around and he grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

She rested her forehead on his. She could see the lust in his eyes and the wanting. "What are you waiting for?" She whispered against his lips.

Stefan breathed in before showing off a smirk. Her feet scraped his board shorts before pushing them down. She felt him and smiled. He kissed her lips suddenly and pulled her chest against his.

Elena played with the hairs on the back of neck where his hair stops. Stefan moved them so she was now against the wall but had her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Stefan didn't know Elena was into this kind of stuff. Well, then again she is pregnant so she is horny a lot more. He didn't really care. He just really liked it.

•••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, Stefan woke Elena up around 5 am. They were driving in a cab. Elena had no idea what they were doing. They showed up at an airport. Stefan led her all the way to the back where the planes were but one specific plane stood out.

Elena turned to him quickly. "What is this?" She asked confused. "Why are we getting on a plane?" She asked.

He placed his hands on her waist while bringing her closer to him. "We are going to Venice. Plane is the fastest way, so I decided why not get a private jet for when we travel Italy in these 2 weeks we are here." He said with a huge smile.

Elena jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and hugged her tight as well. "Thank you." She said. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as he set her down. "Sorry, I have no idea why I'm crying." She said wiping it away.

Stefan put his hands on her face softly and smiled at his beautiful girl. "It's okay, baby girl." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Elena nodded excitedly and Stefan took her hand and led her to the stairs leading into the jet. She looked around and saw leather chairs on either side of the plane. Tables in the middle of the chairs facing each other, a flat screen, a mini bar. It was amazing.

Stefan sat down in one of the chairs and Elena started moving to the other one across from him but he pulled her and she plopped down on his lap. He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

After the kiss, Elena snuggled up in his lap, not even thinking of getting up and moving because of how content she was there.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elena and Stefan were walking down the sidewalk of The Grand Canal in Venice hand in hand, just admiring the colorful buildings surrounding them. Stefan stopped them near one of the gondola's with a man inside of it. "Come on," He said stepping in and putting his hand out to help her in.

She softly put her hand where it fit in his and stepped in as well. He sat down and she sat down in between his legs. Stefan rested his chin on her head and she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I love you." She said as she stretched her neck up and looked at him.

He locked his eyes on hers and smiled. "I love you." He said back and kissed her lips softly.

They stayed until it got a little dark just so they could see the lights at The Grand Canal and how it brings the blue out of the water more.

They got back and Elena was excited to get in the pool again. "Go get something nice on." He said all of a sudden.

Elena looked at him confused. "What? Why?" She asked quickly. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, just go put something nice on. Not that what you have on now is a problem, it's just…" He said trailing off. He wanted her to dress nice for the proposal that he planned doing in about a half hour. "Just go. I'll wait." He said.

She looked at him confused again before walking away and going to change. He went into the kitchen and opened the drawer to reveal the black velvet case sitting there. He opened and saw the diamond ring sitting peacefully in it.

Stefan smiled to himself and closed it, taking a deep breath before going outside to the part of the terrace where it overlooked the sea still, but had a table and lights above it with flowers all around. It was beautiful. "Stefan? Where's did you go?" He heard her call.

He took another deep breath and put the case it in his pocket for now. "Out here," He called through the open French doors. She walked out in a simple dress that reached her mid-thigh and bootie heels. He walked towards her and took her hand, leading her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and kissed her as she sat.

She saw the plate in front of her with a cover over it. "What is all this?" She asked surprised.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just a little something romantic." He said. Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, there's chicken Parmesan." He said lifting the top off her plate, trying to distract her with food so she doesn't ask questions.

Elena's eyes lit up when she saw the chicken with the red sauce and melted mozzarella cheese. Elena picked her knife and fork up quickly and cut into her piece. Stefan laughed at his special, special girl.

Elena finished and clapped her hands together. "Okay, you've been avoiding telling me something that whole time." She said, looking in his eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

Stefan shook his head smiling. "I love you." He said with a small shrug. Elena tilted her head confused. He grabbed her hand that was at the corner of the table. She was at the head of it and he was next to her on the side. "Which is why I can't wait any longer to do this." He said and swiftly took out the box, got down on one knee and opened it before her.

She put a hand over her heart and another over her mouth. "Stefan," She breathed out as tears burned her eyes.

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Elena Gilbert. You have been the love of my life for the longest time. It was stupid of me to not realize that for a little while. But since I finally did realize, I couldn't stop thinking about making you my wife one day. And I want that sooner rather then later, so. Would you please, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked.

Elena couldn't help it. Tears streamed down her face. "Yes." She mumbled while nodding. "Yes, yes, I will," She said a little louder cupped his face kissing him senseless. "God damn these hormones." She mumbled against his lips.

He laughed and brought them to stand up. "I love you." He said against her head. Elena smiled as she buried her face in his chest.

She giggled at his kissed on her neck. "I love you too. So, so much." She said hugging him tight. She looked up and he leaned down and kissed her against. Elena felt happy. She had two little people growing inside her, a fiancé that is breathtakingly handsome and sweet and kind, and a family. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

•••••••••••••••••••

I used doctor Bailey from the show Grey's Anatomy. Sorry I haven't been updating! I know it's been forever! I had serious writers block but It's all good now. Also, this story is coming to an end:( But my story Picture Perfect is still going so go check it out! Bye!


End file.
